<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In The Middle Of Disaster by Cheeky12345</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005547">In The Middle Of Disaster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky12345/pseuds/Cheeky12345'>Cheeky12345</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Peter Parker, Badass Peter, Blood and Injury, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Explosions, Flash Thompson Redemption, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, Hostage Situations, Hunted Peter Parker, Hurt Peter Parker, I'm a little sorry for giving Peter such a hard time, IronDad and SpiderSon, Kidnapped Tony Stark, Mental Breakdown, Mentioned Torture (not graphic), Peter Parker Has Nightmares, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Saves The Day, Peter Parker has PTSD, Peter Parker is Trying His Best, Peter has to deal with everything alone, Peter solves the mystery, Precious Peter Parker, School Shootings, Short Scene with Flash Thompson, Short scene with MJ, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Traumatized Peter Parker, Vomiting, Worried May Parker (Spider-Man), Worried Tony Stark, emotional reunions, kidnapped avengers, memorial service</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:28:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky12345/pseuds/Cheeky12345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter swung through the broken window of the tower and landed in a crouch. When he looked up his blood froze and every color drained from his face. Furniture destroyed, holes in the walls, the floor covered in rubble and blood. He choked on his breath. Not again. </p><p>Or</p><p>After the horrible events at school, Peter swings to the tower, seeking for comfort from his mentor/father figure but when he arrives at the Tower, everyone is gone and left is debris. What is he supposed to do now?<br/>A lot of trauma, angst and also fluff in the end.</p><p>Sorry I'm not good at summarys.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Happy Hogan &amp; Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Peter Parker, Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Avengers Team, Peter Parker &amp; Steve Rogers, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Irondad and his spiderson, Peter Parker Fics, Peter Parker Stories</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Nightmare within the school walls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone! Here is another story yayy! I haven't finished it yet so please be patient, but I've been working on this one for weeks already and I wanted to share it with you! Please keep in mind that English is not my native language it's german and I'm still learning so be kind please.<br/>I want to thank @Statix for the trop ideas! Danke!<br/>Well people enjoy!</p><p>I don't own any of these characters, except for the bad guy I made up.</p><p>PS: Clint and Scott are still on house arrest, Vision and Wanda are out of the country because they would ruin the fun by taking everyone down too fast, Tony and the Rogues are still frenemies. Spiderman is obviously the hero of the story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pete woke up from the light that shone through his eye lids. The sun was warm and blissful on his skin. The corners of his mouth turned up slightly. What a lovely way to wake up. Was it already Saturday? No he could clearly remember that he wrote a test yesterday on Wednesday. So why was the sun up? He always left for school before sunrise.</p><p>Suddenly he shot up in his bed. His heart racing, he dared a look on the clock. 9.30 a.m.! He had overslept...<em>again</em>!“ he jumped out of bed. He threw his cloths on, snatched his school bag and pulled his suit out. He would be faster swinging than taking the subway. May had an early shift today so she had already left hours ago.</p><p>„Hello Peter. Shouldn’t you be in class?“ his A.I. Greets him. He hurried to his window and crawled out of it, careful not to be seen.</p><p>„Yes I overslept! Show me the fastest way to school please.“</p><p>„Sure Peter. This seems to happen pretty often recently.“</p><p>„I know! I must have turned the alarm off while I was still asleep.“</p><p>„What a bummer. I hope you don’t get detention again. May and Mr. Stark wouldn’t be happy about that.</p><p>„I know. Let’s hope they don’t have to find out.“</p><p>„You are sneaky.“</p><p>„Thank you. Now let’s hurry before they realize I‘m late.“</p><p>„If they haven’t noticed yet chances are very small that they will now.“</p><p>Peter smiled at the sarcasm in his A.I.s voice.</p><p>He flew through the streets enjoying the late spring wind that waft over his cheeks fondly and messed up his hair. When he got closer to his school and saw the smoke rising from the building he nearly forgot to shoot another web. He caught himself before he hit the floor. „Karen what happened there??“</p><p>He swung even faster if that was possible.</p><p>„It looks like an armed man took the students and teachers as hostages.“</p><p>„Hostages? What does he want?“</p><p>„He seems to ask for Spiderman.“</p><p>„What?! Does he know I go to school there?“</p><p>„I don’t know Peter, maybe it’s a coincidence.“</p><p>Peter jumped down on the street right in front of the building. He froze when he heard screaming coming from inside and a massive blow splintered the entire wall into pieces.  Lifting him off his feet. He slowly got back up.</p><p>„What was that!?“</p><p>„It looks like the man is firing a very advanced weapon.“</p><p>„Alien Tec? I thought we took care of that!“</p><p>„Looks like we missed one.“</p><p>„Yeah.“ He walked to the hole and without any further thoughts he hurried through it. A scene of pure horror awaited him. The classroom was shattered into pieces, he carefully put one foot before the other. He stumbled over something and fell to the floor face to face with a pale and bloody face. Two lifeless eyes staring right through him.</p><p>With a surprised intake of breath he jolt up. It was one of the freshman that had started high School last summer. He felt nauseous and dizzy, he had to lean against the wall to not fall down again. He looked into the room, now that his eyes had adjusted to the dark room, he could make out bloody arms, legs and other body parts between the rubble.</p><p>Lifeless eyes staring at the ceiling. This time he couldn’t stop himself from vomiting. Tears shot into his eyes, he was glad he didn’t get to eat breakfast this morning, still the acid burned painfully in his throat. He had to take a moment to compose himself as he took a deep shuddering breath.</p><p>„Karen...?“ He chocked out.</p><p>„No life sign detected. I’m sorry.“</p><p>Tears welled up in his eyes. This couldn’t be happening, this had to be a bad dream. He forced his body to move forward. His trembling legs felt like cement not wanting to move further into this nightmare.</p><p>„Karen tell me as soon as you see any life sign, is 911 and the Police informed?“</p><p>„They are five minutes away.“</p><p>„Tell them to secure the hostages through windows or back entrances until I cleared the halls!“</p><p>„Yes Peter.“</p><p>„And try to call Ned please.“</p><p>„Calling Ned.“ it didn’t even ring before the voicemail started playing.</p><p>„Damn it! Try MJ!“</p><p>It rang a few times before it went to voicemail too.</p><p>„Why aren’t they answering?! Should I call Betty? No she’s never on her phone.“ He groaned when he realized who was crazy enough to have his phone in his hands right now, probably filming everything.  „Okay desperate times require desperate measures. Call...I can’t believe I’m saying this...Flash Thompson.“</p><p>„Calling Flash Thompson.“</p><p>„Who is this?“ Peter stomach turned when he heard the bullies voice.</p><p>„Eh hey there, it’s Spiderman, I’m here to help. I need to know if you and your classmates are okay or if anyone is injured.“</p><p>„Spiderman?! Holy...I can’t believe you are calling me! Wait how did you get my number?“</p><p>„I have an A.I that can get me any number.“ Peter lied. „And you are the only one that picked up so...everyone okay up there?“</p><p>„I...everyone in here is fine but one of my classmates left the room to use the bathroom. That was before all this happened.“ Peter s breath caught up in his throat. „Who?“ He managed to ask. „Ned Leeds.“ Peter‘s heart stopped.</p><p>„…he hasn’t returned yet…“ Peter barely heard him anymore. The fear for his friend overwhelming him, paralyzing him. Not Ned, please not Ned. He could see chocolate brown eyes staring lifeless at him. He shook his head and gulped hard, his vision spinning. If he lost Ned because he had slept in...he would never forgive himself.</p><p>„Spiderman? You still there? Will you get us out?“</p><p>„Anyone else?“ He brought out shaking.</p><p>„No everyone else is here and Okay.“</p><p>„Okay I will try to find your friend. The Police and Ambulance are on their way. They will try to get you out through the windows.“</p><p>„Thank you for helping us!“</p><p>„Stay safe.“ was all he could get out before he ended the call, or Karen ended it for him.</p><p>„Karen, please call Mr. Stark I can’t do this on my own...I need him.“</p><p>„On it“</p><p>The scene didn’t change as he went on. So many dead bodies. Bodies of teachers and students. Children his age and younger lay unmoving on the ground, covered in dirt and blood.</p><p>Peter reached the main hall when he heard the man’s cruel voice. „Spideyyy! Come out, come out where ever you are, it’s time to play!“ the man shouted with craziness in his taunting voice. More cries and screams could be heard as he continued firing his gun. Panic started to flash through his veins.</p><p>„You better hurry before I have no hostages left!“ another gunshot burst the wall into pieces.</p><p>„Mr. Stark is not answering his phone; would you like to leave a message?“</p><p>Peter almost sobbed in disappointment. He looked around desperately trying to find out what to do. He needed his mentor, he couldn’t get through this alone. „Yes.“</p><p>The Final beep sounded in his ears and he couldn’t help the terror in his shaking voice. „Mr. Stark, there is a shooting at my school! This guy has one of those alien weapons and...there are so many dead body’s...children!! And...Ned is missing...I...I don’t know if... I don’t know if he is dead too... Please help me...I...I need you here. Karen end call.“</p><p>„Yes Peter.“ He silently crawled to where the man was shouting. „I am getting inpatient.“ the man threatened and fired his gun to the wall across from them, creating a giant hole in the concrete. Terrified Screams filled the empty halls.</p><p>„Stop it! I‘m here.“ Peter shouted angry, as he jumped down behind the man, who whirled around to face him.</p><p>„It’s about time. What took you so long?“ The man playfully grunts.</p><p>„What do you want?“ Peter asked bitterly, ignoring the question, while trying to get that raging storm inside of him under control.</p><p>„I was sent to collect you.“</p><p>„In a School? Seriously?? Why would anyone send you here?!</p><p>„The Location was my decision.“</p><p>„Why?!“ Peter shouted enraged, boiling inside. „You chose to come here and randomly kill people?? You killed innocent children just to get to me?! You could have chosen literally ANY other place!“ Peter growled. All this people just to get to him. He felt a painful knot in his stomach.</p><p>„This horror and pain in your eyes, that’s what I wanted to achieve. The guilt that’s eating you up from inside. That’s very satisfying. Isn’t it paralyzing to know that all those poor children died because of you? Because you were too late to protect them. These deaths are on you.“</p><p>Tears shot into Peter’s eyes once more. His words struck him in the heart like a knife. He couldn’t believe this. This man had killed dozens of innocent people to get to <em>him</em>. He felt bile rising up again. He forced it down. He had to be strong now. He had to stop this man before he could kill any more people. </p><p>„No. This is all on you!“ Peter landed a forceful kick in the man’s gut and send him flying into the next wall. </p><p>The man’s phone rang and he answered it as he got himself up, shooting at Peter to keep him away. His shot brushed Peters side and he felt his skin burning away where it had hit him. White spots appeared in front of his vision and he stumbled. He protectively held his side pained.</p><p>„Hello?“</p><p>Peter couldn’t hear the words but he heard a man speaking on the other end.</p><p><em>„</em>That’s wonderful news this little brat is really getting on my nerves. Hey Spider! Guess what?“ the man pointed the gun at him and shot. Peter only just got out of the way. Three more shot’s followed, chasing Peter who tried to get out of the way. the wall exploding behind Peter piece by piece. But then suddenly the man pointed his shot ahead of Peter so he almost ran into it. It slightly hit his shoulder. He cried out in pain.</p><p>„„Strike! I hope you like your bait grilled.“ the man joked into the phone. The guy on the other line said something that seemed to be just what he’d wanted to hear.</p><p>„Good.“ He fired his gun another three times and Peter had to duck quickly. The psycho hung up and turned his full attention back to Peter who was still blinded by pain.</p><p>„You can’t escape me.“</p><p>„Spiderman you got this!“ Ned's voice appeared out of nowhere a little further away from the two opponents.</p><p>The man spun around and turned his gun at Ned.</p><p>„Ned watch out!“ Peter pulled at the man’s arm, as he fired. the shot missed Ned and hit the ceiling instead. Concrete came crumbling down on his best friend. „NED!!“</p><p>He started to run towards his friend, ready to throw him off the way, when a high pitched sound forced him to his knees. He covered his ears with his hands. He didn’t hear Ned’s scream, but he saw the unforgiving cement crushing down on his friend burring him fully.</p><p>„NOO!“ Peter screamed his ears still hurting. He could feel something warm tickles down between his fingers. He turned around to see a little device in the man’s hand. Peter took a deep breath and took his hands away from his ears. thousands of needles pierced his sensitive ears. He shot his webs towards the device the man held and caught it with his right hand crushing it. The horrible sound immediately stopped and Peter let out a relieved sigh. Another blast shot towards him. He dodged it. Peter turned around fire raging in his eyes. „Stop it!!!“</p><p>„I won’t stop until you surrender.“</p><p>„You can’t have me or anyone else in this school!“ </p><p>„I never fail.“ He fired another shot at Peter who dodged it easily.</p><p>„There is always a first time.“ Peter shot his webs at the man’s weapon and pulled it away. He webbed the man to the wall and was over him immediately, swaying slightly from the dizziness that had overcome him.</p><p>„You should hope the police is here fast enough to save you.“</p><p>„It doesn’t matter if I don’t bring you they will kill me. I’m a dead man anyway.“</p><p>„Who are they?!“</p><p>„You will find out soon enough.“</p><p>Peter growls. „Tell me!!“</p><p>The Man just started laughing like the madder he was, sending a cold shiver down the boys spine. The moron bit down hard on something and Peter could hear a crack.</p><p>No! He couldn’t get away with that so easily! The man’s mouth filled with froth and he started to shake violently until his eyes rolled back into his head and his body slacked.</p><p>„Damn it!“</p><p>„Peter! Ned is still trapped under the ceiling.“ Karen reminded him urgingly.</p><p>„Ned!“ He whirled around and stumbled to the pile of stones that held Ned underneath them. He removed the stones desperately, hoping, <em>praying</em> that Ned was alive. He threw them off until he could pull Ned out from under it. Ned was covered in dirt, he had long bleeding gash on his head. That was the only wound he could see. But he didn’t know what injuries he couldn’t see from outside.</p><p>„Karen, Scan him please!“</p><p>„I detect a shattered sternum, broken rips and a severe concussion. He needs medical attention immediately. You have to be careful his heart is unprotected and a piece of his sternum or rips could puncture his heart or lung.“</p><p>„Oh gosh. I can’t do this, what if I hurt him further or worse what if I kill him by lifting him up?“ He started to shake, his breathing sped up.</p><p>„Peter you have to get him out now. If you don’t he will die.“</p><p>„How?!“</p><p>„Try to keep his upper body stable and you should be fine.“</p><p>„That’s Easy for you to say.“ Peter took a deep breath. „Okay...“ with trembling hands he slipped under Ned’s body carefully, trying to hold him stable. Fast but carefully he carried Ned outside and gave him over to the paramedics. He told them what he knew from Karen and they got into action immediately.</p><p>The police came over to ask him what happened. He told them the truth, that this monster came for him. That all he wanted was him. It hurt. It felt like someone painfully squeezed his airways close. So many victims. his best friend one of them. He was having a panic attack he had to leave NOW. He excused himself from the officer breathless and stumbled away quickly throwing webs to swing away. Away from the debris, the screams and the body’s. His throat closed tighter thinking about the burned children. An image of Ned pale and with empty eyes flashed in front of his eyes and it gave him the rest. He gasped for air that didn’t seem to reach his lungs. He fell into a fortunately empty alley. The impact with the hard stone floor send waves of agony through his wounds.</p><p>„Peter you have to take deep breaths.“</p><p>„I...can’t.“ Peter gasped barely audible.</p><p>„Lucky for us Mr. Stark installed an instruction to follow for panic attacks.“</p><p>„great....“ the boy wheezed.</p><p>„Concentrate on your surroundings. Where are you? What do you feel under you?“</p><p>Peter couldn’t think he could only gasp for air his burning lungs desperately craved for. His thoughts spinning around what just had happened. He could feel consciousness creeping up from the edge of his vision. Karen tore him out of the chaos in his head.</p><p>„PETER! Concentrate, what do you feel with your hands?“</p><p>„cold...hard...“ Peter brought out between gasps.</p><p>„Good! Now what do you see?“</p><p>„Right now? Black...spots, a lot of them.“</p><p>„Okay what do you smell?“</p><p>„It smells like...rotten food, smoke...“ he could feel himself calm down. Breathing became easier.</p><p>„What do you hear?“</p><p>„Engine of cars, laughter, people talking, birds singing.“ His breathing evened out. Peter leaned back against the wall exhausted.</p><p>„Thanks Karen.“</p><p>„Don’t mention it.“</p><p>The pain in his side and shoulder made him hiss.</p><p>„You should get that checked out.“</p><p> „Yeah...“ He couldn‘t say anything else when Mays HUD popped up on his screen.</p><p>„Aunt May is calling.“</p><p>„Let her through.“</p><p>„PETER?! Thank goodness! Honey are you hurt!?“</p><p>„May I‘m...fine...Just...a little shaken up.“</p><p>„Oh gosh I was so worried! They told us at the hospital that there was a massacre at Midtown High and that They will bring the injured here and I thought...</p><p>„I‘m okay May, but Ned…his state is critical. I…they don’t know if he’ll make it.</p><p>„Oh Baby I’m so sorry!“</p><p>„Could you take care of him for me? And can you update me about his status? I want to know him in good hands.“</p><p>„Of course! I will make sure they do all they can. Where are you?“</p><p>„I’m on my way to the tower.“</p><p>„What do you want at the tower?“</p><p>„I need to find out who’s behind all this. The guy shooting was just following orders.“</p><p>„Please stay away from this...it’s too dangerous.“ May pleaded.</p><p>„May...I...He was after me! He attacked the school because he wanted <em>me</em>! They found me once they will find me again. I can either be prepared with Mr. Stark there to help me or I can wait until they send the next person to get me and more innocent people die in the process...They won’t stop unless I stop them.“</p><p>He could hear the tears and fear in his aunts trembling voice „Please be careful Sweetheart, I can’t lose you.“</p><p>„You won’t.“ Peter reassured her softly.</p><p>„Promise?“</p><p>„Cross my heart.“</p><p>„I larb you bear.“</p><p>A smile played around his lips. „I larb you more. Stay safe.“</p><p>„You too honey.“</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile in a Hideout place in the middle of nowhere, Tony Stark paced up and down in his cell.</p><p>„Tony please stop the pacing, you make me anxious.“ Rhodey sighed unnerved.</p><p>„Oh I’m sorry you are right I should just sit here and wait for the inevitable like you guys.“</p><p>„I’m not…“</p><p>„Guys. Please give me break. I’m sure someone will come to tell us their oh so malicious plan soon enough.“ </p><p>„Yeah well, they should get their buttocks down here and get it over with already, I’m a busy man, I hate to be kept waiting!“</p><p>„Stark, Stark, Stark. You should stop turning your opponents against you. You never know where this will end.“</p><p>„If you are my opponent then you are already against me. Nothing much I can do to change that.“</p><p>„Maybe not, but you can always make it worse for you and those you care about.</p><p>„I guess you are Mr. Crazy guy whom we own our stay?“</p><p>„It’s Walker.“</p><p>„Crazy guy fits you better.“</p><p>Walker only snorted in reply.</p><p>„Why are we here?“ Nat pulled the man’s attention away from Tony before the billionaire could get them into more trouble.</p><p>„You are here to proof a point. To teach the world something important.“</p><p>„And what would that be?“ Rhodey was tired of all those bad guys who used the world’s safety as their reason of action.</p><p>„The World has to learn to stand on its own feet again. We don’t need freaks in costumes to safe us. We can take care of ourselves. The faster we learn that, the less we will get disappointed when our oh so mighty hero’s don’t show up to save the day.“</p><p>„I get the feeling that this is personal.“ Rhodey murmured more to himself than to the others.</p><p>„Damn right It is! My wife and children died because of your ignorance.</p><p>„So now what? You’re just gonna kidnap all the avengers?“ Tony half joked.</p><p>„Not only the avengers, everyone that calls himself a hero. But mostly the avengers yes.“</p><p>„Well the three of us definitely are all the avengers out there.“ Tony’s voice dripping with sarcasm.</p><p>„Watch your tongue. I didn’t forget about the others. As soon as you told me where to find them I will get the rogues as well. And in this moment one of my men is on his way to midtown High.“</p><p>„What?!“ Tony’s Heart nearly stopped.</p><p>„Does that sound familiar? It should because we know it’s the school our little spider goes to.“</p><p>„Don’t you dare touch him!“</p><p>„Oh I definitely will as soon as he‘s here.“</p><p>„You better back off or I‘ll...“</p><p>„You will what? Without your fancy suits you are just as human as me?“</p><p>„Humanity requires a conscience. So I wouldn’t count you as one.“</p><p>„If I were you, I would shut my mouth now. Or the kid will get extra rough treatment when he arrives.“</p><p>Tony bit down on his tongue hard. A familiar ringing sound interrupted his murderous thoughts. Walker took something out of his pocket. It was Tony’s phone.</p><p>„Speaking of the Devil. Incoming call from Peter Parker. Should I take it? He might need help?“</p><p>Tony couldn’t answer he was frozen. He knew Peters identity. How had he found out?</p><p>„No? Alright let’s just wait so he can talk to the voicemail.“</p><p>„No!“ Tony tried to object but he could already here his own voice talking. After the beep Peter s scared voice was like a jab into Tony’s chest.</p><p><em>„Mr. Stark, there is a shooting at my school! This guy has one of those alien weapons and...there are so many dead body’s...children!! And...Ned is missing...I...I don’t know if…“ </em>He could hear Peter suck in a sharp breath<em>. „I don’t know if he is dead too…“ </em>Tony’s stomach dropped<em>. </em>This couldn’t be happening<em>. „Please help me...I...I need you. Karen end call.“ </em>Peters voice was so desperate so fearful Tony wanted nothing more than to go and help the kid. He was scared for the boy. What if he got hurt?</p><p>„He is such a sweet innocent boy. What do you think this will do with him? The poor kid will probably be traumatized “</p><p>„Shut up, just SHUT UP!“ Despair crawled through Tony’s veins.</p><p>„Just saying. You better start to behave and show me some respect or I will hurt your little side kick so bad he will be left crawling out of here, convulsively clinging to the last piece of sanity.“</p><p>„Stop it.“ Tony breathed weakly trying to get the picture out of his head.</p><p>„That’s what I thought.“ Walker went up to Nat and looked at her warningly. „Tell me where I can find the rest of your freak show.“</p><p>Tony bit down hard, clenching his teeth together. He knew she wouldn’t tell.“</p><p>The other man sighed and pressed a few buttons. The loud ringing told them that he had put the phone on speaker.</p><p>„What Are you doing?“ Rhodey demanded to know. The man just ignored him.</p><p>„<em>Hello</em>?“</p><p>„Your orders have changed. Unharmed is no longer part of the job, alive will do.“</p><p><em>„</em>That’s wonderful news this little brat is really getting on my nerves. Hey Spider! Guess what?“ A shot could be heard, followed by four others. They heard someone cry out in pain.</p><p>„Strike! I hope you like your bait grilled.“ the man on the other and joked, making Tony’s blood boil.</p><p>„I usually like it roasted, but him I want to bleed.“</p><p>„Good.“ Another three gunshot’s. Each one making Tony wince, worry threatening to swallow him wholly.</p><p>Walker deleted the call satisfied.</p><p>„You bastard! I will rip your head off!“ Tony swore fiercely fighting the tears down. </p><p>The Man only smirked.</p><p>„Don’t worry you‘ll soon be reunited with your protégé.“</p><p>Tony hit the bars with his fist. „I will end you.“</p><p>„Can’t wait!“ the man mocked and turned to the guards. „Take the Girl. Bring her to the...interrogation room. I want to know where the rogues are.“ Without another word he left. The guards pulled Nat out of her cell and dragged her away.</p><p>Tony slipped down the wall. He could feel his breathing picking up. The kid couldn’t get hurt. It was his job to protect him. He could never forgive himself if anything happened to his kid. He closed his eyes and wished for the stars.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. It can always get worse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter get's to the tower, but doesn't find what he hopes for. Not gonna spill any more beens, lets get right to it!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey Guy's we're back with another Chapter! </p>
<p>Warnings:<br/>description of major injuries, panic attack, more death and destruction.  <br/>Stay safe!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Hey Mr. Stark I‘m on my way to the tower now, I took care of the bad guy but I was injured during the fight so I’ll let Dr. Cho patch me up. I really have to speak to you afterwards. Could really use some pep talk. Okay, see you.”</p>
<p>It took him only a few minutes until he saw the shape of the Stark Tower. Something was wrong. He could feel the tingling on his neck.  When he got closer, he could see a broken window and the worst scenarios rushed through his mind. He told himself to calm down. I probably was just D.U.M – E who had caused it. He’d surely hear Mr. Stark swearing about the robots Incompetence as soon as he entered the building.</p>
<p>Peter full of hope he swung through the broken window and landed in a crouch. When he looked up his blood froze and every color drained from his face. Furniture destroyed, holes in the walls, the floor covered with rubble and blood. He choked on his breath. Not again. This had to be a bad joke. He drew in a sharp breath but had to cough from a faint and disgustingly sweet smell that made him feel light headed for a moment.</p>
<p>„Karen what is this stuff?“</p>
<p>„There seems to be some kind of sedative gas in the air.“</p>
<p>So they used drugs to knock the avengers out. It seemed more and more like the people that were trying to get him „collected“ tried the same thing here.</p>
<p>„F.R.I.D.A.Y.?“ Peter tried and was rewarded with nothing but silence.</p>
<p>Someone must have turned her off. Of course, she would have warned Mr. Stark. Smart move of whoever did this.</p>
<p>He scanned the room carefully looking for any life sign or...body’s. Please no body’s, please no body’s. please, please, please…his silent mantra died down abruptly when his eyes stopped at an arm that looked out from under a big piece of ceiling. „No no no no...“ Peter murmured fearfully while quickly closing the distance between him and the victim. With a strong pull he lifted the stone off the person and dropped it next to them. It was Happy. Peter fell on his knees next to the man. He quickly put his index and middle finger on the mans neck. He could feel a faint pulse.</p>
<p>He sobbed relieved, Happy was alive. Even though he didn’t look like it. Dried blood and dust covered his deathly pale skin and cloths. Peter’s scanning eyes kept going further down to the man’s legs he saw something weird sticking in Happy’s left thigh. Peter took a closer look and visibly gaged when he realized it was his bone. Happy was lying in a pool of blood. „Oh god, oh god Happy…“ The man grunted slightly and his eyes flattered open. „P’te?“</p>
<p>„Hey, hey man.“ Peter took the older mans hand into his own. „I will get you help. You hear me? I will fix this!“</p>
<p>„P..P’ter“ Happy’s voice was barely a whisper. He moved his hand towards Peter, only able to lift it a few inches. Peter took his hand and squeezed it tight.</p>
<p>„I’m here, you’ll be fine. Karen is the med bay intact?“</p>
<p>„Yes but it’s overflowing.“</p>
<p>„Please check if 911 is already informed and scan Happy for me please. I have to know if I can lift him safely.“</p>
<p>„Yes Peter.“</p>
<p>Peter looked through the room. He knew Mr. Stark wasn’t here. He felt it. If the same thing that happened at his school happened here, whoever was behind all this had taken him and probably the rest of the avengers too.</p>
<p>„T’ny…“ Happy breathed, blood spilling down his chin, he choked on it and coughed up even more, splintering the blood everywhere.  Tears welled up his eyes and Peter had to close them and look away. But he knew this picture was already burned into his mind. Happy’s hand brushed over his again and Peter looked back at him. „I will get him back, I promise.“</p>
<p>„No…“ Happy shook his head franticly. Triggering another coughing fit, the blood running down his jaw drenching his jaw and shirt. Peter could feel tears tickling his cheeks. „Shhhh, it’s okay, it will all be fine.“</p>
<p>„I detect a punctured lung, multiple cracked rips and an open humerus fracture. He lost a lot of blood and needs medical attention immediately.“</p>
<p>„Okay so I can lift him up without killing him?“</p>
<p>„If you don’t get him help now, he will die.“</p>
<p>„Okay. Could you send the list of his injuries and vitals to the med bay?</p>
<p>„Yes.“</p>
<p>„Happy this will hurt.“</p>
<p>Peter carefully slipped his arms under Happy‘s knees and head and lifted him into his arms. The man grunted in pain. Agony filled the dying man’s eyes. „I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.“ Peter’s vision went blurry from his tears. He stubbornly blinked through them to clear his vision. He made his way through the rubble and to the door.</p>
<p>„I’ve got you Happy. I’ve got you. Stay with me!“ He felt the sticky warm liquid drenching his suit. He bit through sickening feeling that forced even more tears into his eyes. He tried not to think about it and forced his legs to move faster.</p>
<p>He hurried down the halls to the med-bay. He saw some damage on his way down, but it was nothing compared to the Penthouse. He didn’t know why they needed to destroy the penthouse when their victims were out like lights from the sedative gas.</p>
<p>Unless Mr. Stark managed to put on his suit on time and fought the intruders. He was relieved not to find any more lifeless body’s lying around on his way. By the time they arrived, Happy had lost consciousness.</p>
<p>He panicked. The fear choked the air out of him. Peter pushed the doors open and was met with total chaos. Nurses and doctors running around, shouting to each other, People crying and screaming in pain and fear.</p>
<p>„Somebody help me please!“ He called out trying to get the attention of a doctor or a nurse or anybody. „Please, someone!“</p>
<p>One fo the nurses hurried towards him.</p>
<p>„He is alive but barely so.“</p>
<p>„We will take over from here.“ the nurse assured him and called for some helpers.</p>
<p>„We got the results from his body scan you send us.“ Two more nurses and a doctor joined them and he was instructed to put Happy down on a table. It was a normal table not an operating table or something like that. But looking around Peter realized they were probably out of those and beds and almost everything.</p>
<p>„How many inured have you received so far? Do you know if there are people searching through the building?“</p>
<p>„there is a Security and medical Team searching every floor but we don’t have much space or resources left to treat more patients. We aren’t equipped for that many people.“</p>
<p>„Ambulance is on its way. They will help you out. I will go and help searching. Maybe I find someone that can tell me what exactly happened.“ Peter took an unsure look to where the other nurses were working on Happy.</p>
<p>Now he realized the true amount of blood on his hands and suit. There was so much of it. He felt the color drain from his face. The nurse gave him a sympathetic look. „You should get a break. Clean yourself and try to clear your head. Our teams got this covered.“</p>
<p>„I can’t rest before everyone is safe.“ He looked at Happy again, the medical team had cut open his shirt and pants to treat his injuries. The nurse lay a hand on his arm. „We got this, if anything happens we will let you know through F.R.I.D.A.Y.“</p>
<p>„F.R.I.D.A.Y. Is offline. Someone turned her off. I will try to reboot her as soon as all the injured are in medical care.“</p>
<p>The nurse nodded and shifted her attention back to the patient in front of her.</p>
<p>Peter took that as his cue to leave.</p>
<p>He stormed out and helped searching the building. A trail of dead and injured led from the entrance to the elevator and from there to the penthouse. Witnesses he interviewed told him how five armed men stormed the building and began shooting wildly. They took the elevator up and fired their weapons at each floor where the elevator was stopped by other passengers. </p>
<p>He stopped on every floor to see if anyone needed help. But the nurse was right. The Team had everything covered. He saw more burned body’s and broken windows and walls on every floor that had interrupted the intruders from reaching their destination. He helped bringing the injured to the med bay, where the Chaos had increased, he didn’t know how that was even possible. The extern medical teams had arrived and tried to help where ever they could.</p>
<p>They were operating the victims in the hallway. He could see people being cut open, he witnessed the medical staff resuscitating patients.</p>
<p>Then his eyes landed on Happy, just as his bone was being pushed back inside his flesh. Blood splattering unto the nurses and Doctors. Peter almost threw up.</p>
<p>They were cutting into Happy’s skin, opening the man’s chest, probably to treat his rips and lung. He had to turn around as he could feel his face ashen. The world around him started to spin and his sight became all blurry. He had to get out of here.</p>
<p>Panting, he stumbled through the corridors, crushing into the wall more than he’d like. When the black spots grew bigger he leaned against the wall wheezing. Tony’s lab. He had to get into Tony’s lab. He could distract himself there with rebooting F.R.I.D.A.Y...</p>
<p>He didn’t register Karen talking to him. He knew she did though. It was her job after all. He clumsily pulled his mask off, not caring to be seen, there was no one here anyway. He had to get to the lab. When he finally arrived he fell unto his shaking arms and knees, gasping for air like a fish on land.</p>
<p>It worsened when he saw his red died hands. Everything started to swim before his eyes. He didn’t have time for this! What had Karen told him? Feel the hard, cold floor, the burning sensation in his shoulder and side from the earlier burns, smell the motor oil, hear his miserable tries to suck in air. See…oh no…he quickly turned his eyes away from his bloody hands to the Ironman suits. The bright red and gold shining brightly.</p>
<p>Mr. Stark needed him. He didn’t have time for this. He was a hero. He had people to save. He got up from the floor and stumbled to the computer. He sank into the chair. His breathing had evened out a little. He was beyond exhausted. Two panic attacks in one day combined with everything else that had happened didn’t help his tired body.</p>
<p>„Peter you should get treatment for your injuries.“ Karen reminded him of why he had come to the tower in the first place.</p>
<p>„They are busy enough down there. I will just get the first aid kit Mr. Stark keeps in here and treat them myself I did this all the time before May knew my secret.“ But even the thought of standing up, almost made him faint.</p>
<p>„I think I’d rather fix F.R.I.D.A.Y. first.“ He quickly tipped on the keyboard. It took him a few minutes to get F.R.I.D.A.Y. back on.</p>
<p>„Hello Peter.“ The A.I. Greeted him.</p>
<p>„F.R.I.D.A.Y. it’s good to have you back, you were turned off, do you know who’s behind that?“</p>
<p>„I can try to find out.“</p>
<p>„Do you know who was in the Penthouse before you were turned off?“</p>
<p>„Mr. Stark, Colonel Rhodes, Mr. Happy Hogan and Miss Natasha Romanoff.“</p>
<p>„Romanoff? Why was Black Widow here I thought they weren’t talking anymore since Germany.“</p>
<p>„As far as I know she came to try and fix things between them.“</p>
<p>„Okay so they have Mr. Stark, Rhodey and Romanoff. Vision is with Wanda in Sokovia , Thor is off planet and Dr. Banners location is unknown, correct?“</p>
<p>„Yes Peter.“</p>
<p>„Pepper?“</p>
<p>„At a conference in Berlin.“</p>
<p>Peter let out a relieved sigh. So she was alright.</p>
<p>„Can you call her and inform her about what happened?“</p>
<p>„Yes.“</p>
<p>Peter pulled his mask then a thought flashed through his mind and he froze.</p>
<p>„Oh my gosh! I told them where to find me. They will attack again…”</p>
<p>„Sorry Peter, I can’t follow. When did you tell them?“</p>
<p>„I called Mr. Stark on my way here and told him I was on my way to the med bay! If whoever took them has his phone...they know where I am...and they will come for me...I put everyone here in great danger! We need to get everyone out right now! F.R.I.D.A.Y. alert everyone to evacuate the building! Especially the med bay.“</p>
<p>„Yes Peter.“</p>
<p>He drove his hand through his hair. He had screwed up big time. He could only hope that the kidnappers wouldn’t arrive until everyone was safe. He couldn’t take anymore injured on his behalf. Luck owed it to him to be on his side this one time. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Research</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter tries to find out more informations when he get's another visit. </p><p>Thank you all so much for your support! Have fun reading and let me know what you think!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>“Everyone please evacuate the building we have reason to believe that there will be another attack on the tower.“ </em>he heard F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s warning voice sound throughout the building.</p><p>„You should leave too Peter.“ Karen warned him gently.</p><p>„No. they want me, they can come and try get me. I‘ll be prepared. F.R.I.D.A.Y.! Be careful someone could try to turn you off again.“</p><p>„Noted.“</p><p>„Karen how much time passed since I last called Mr. Stark?“</p><p>„Almost 2 Hours.“</p><p>„We don’t know how far away their hiding place is so they could come anytime now...turn on the alarms, I want to know as soon as someone enters the building. No matter if through the entrance or if they sneak in some other way. I want to know everything!“</p><p>„Alarm will be turned on as soon as the last employee has left.“</p><p>„I want all the lights off as soon as we are alone. The only light source will be this room.“</p><p>„Yes Peter.“</p><p>„Good. Now let’s make sure they still know where to find me.“</p><p>He took his phone and pressed on Tony’s contact. As expected, it went to voicemail like the other two times. He patiently waited until the beeping tone announced him that he could speak.</p><p>„Its very rude to not answer the phone. I know you are listening and I know you have some people that are very dear to me. I want them back! I promise you I won’t rest until I found out who you are and where you are hiding. Then I will come  for you and I will get my friends. And I warn you, if Mr. Stark, Mr. Rhodes or Miss Romanoff and whoever else you locked up, even have the faintest bruise, I will make you regret you ever set foot into the bad guy business. I know you probably just send another wannabe villain to „collect“ me but If you really want me, you should stop sending amateurs.</p><p>Because if you fail again, I will come and get <em>you</em>.“ Peter threatened then he thought about Happy and Ned and new rage filled him. „You hurt and killed many innocent and good people today. I will get justice for each and every single one of them. I’m still at the tower, come and get me.“</p><p>Peter threw the phone across the table.</p><p>„F.R.I.D.A.Y. can you locate Mr. Starks phone?“</p><p>„I already tried but they blocked the signal.“</p><p>„Okay well I guess we‘ll do it the old fashioned way. Karen call my guy in the...“ Peter abruptly stopped. He felt a lump build in his throat. Right...Ned was in the hospital fighting for his life. This was all <em>so wrong</em> he still felt like he was captured in a bad dream. The thought of his friends unsure future stung painfully in his chest. The waiting killed him, waiting for News from Happy and Ned.</p><p>„Karen, did May leave a message?“</p><p>„Nothing yet. Sorry.“ Peter sighed frustrated and worried.</p><p>„Fri...can you ask Dr. Cho how Happy is holding up?“</p><p>„Yes, Peter.“</p><p>It took a minute until she spoke up again.</p><p>„Mr. Hogan is hanging in there but barely so. They found internal bleeding in his skull and left lung. the transfer to the hospital is very risky, they weren’t able to finish the necessary operations, because of the evacuation. He isn’t stable enough to be transported so she can’t promise he’ll make it but she will do everything in her power to keep him alive.“</p><p>Peter put his face in his hands as tears dropped into his palms, running down between his fingers. The image of Happy coughing up blood and his torn body being cut open flushed trough his vision and he could feel another wave of Nausea rising up. „Does…does He have Family?“ He felt stupid to not know the answer to that question already.</p><p>„He has a sister in Europe. She was informed by the medical staff.“</p><p>Peter hummed. „Karen please inform me as soon as you hear anything from May.“</p><p>„Will do.“</p><p>„Okay. So since Romanoff got taken too do you think Captain Rogers would help me get them out?“</p><p>„Yes. He will surely help you get one of his own out.“ Karen helpfully stated.</p><p>„Do we have his number?“</p><p>„No. Mr. Stark got a phone from Mr. Rogers with his number on it. No one else knows it, not even me.“</p><p>„Okay, where is it?“</p><p>„Mr. Stark always had it on him...“</p><p>Peter sighed. „So it’s probably a pile of junk now. I will search through the rubble. Maybe we are lucky for once and it wasn’t damaged.“</p><p>„Calculating all the times you have been lucky so far, chances are very low.“ Karen commended snarky.</p><p>„Not helping.“</p><p>It turned out Karen was right. How could he have thought that his stupid Parker Luck would be on his side for once? The phone was blown up.</p><p>„So no help from those guys huh...“</p><p>„I‘m sorry Peter.“</p><p>Peter rubbed his tired face with his hands. He didn’t know how he was supposed to pull this off alone. It would have been nice to have some backup.</p><p>„Let’s try to find some information on our kidnappers. F.R.I.D.A.Y. did you find out who hacked into your system and turned you off?“</p><p>„No. I can’t find an AP address. Someone covered their tracks very well.“</p><p>Peter hummed.</p><p>„Karen use my baby monitor protocol to find any information on our crazy guy from school. Look through his back account and see if you can find out who hired him.“</p><p>„On it.“</p><p>„Working with two A.I.s at the same time is so weird but also so freaking awesome when I tell Ned, he will freak out.“ Peter gulped down hard. He shook his head to clear his mind. „I will clean my wounds and then it’s time I create a super annoying protocol.“</p><p>They each worked on their tasks for the next hour. They did find some things but it wasn’t enough. Karen found out that the madders name from school was Fred McCurdy. He had a long list with smaller crimes. No Family. He couldn’t bring himself to feel sorry for the man after he had killed half of his school this morning. The pictures of cold eyes and torn body’s paralyzed him for a moment.</p><p>„Peter? You should get some sleep.“ Karen warmly reminded him.</p><p>„I can’t sleep now. We don’t know when they will send the next guy to attack us. We need to be ready.“</p><p>„We Are ready. The alarm is set and you made a plan to overpower him.“</p><p>„Overpowering him won’t be that much of a problem. Making sure he don’t poison himself is the harder part. With my super strength I should be able to stop a human mouth from closing right?“</p><p>„Yes. But a dislocated jaw also causes the inability to close the mouth.“</p><p>„Okay. How do I dislocate someone’s jaw?“</p><p>„I can show you.“</p><p> </p><p>…..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Walker stormed into the room. He looked very unpleased. Tony wondered what could be the reason for that.</p><p>„Your Little Brat got away. I must admit that I underestimated the kid.“</p><p>Pride and Relief filled Tony. Peter got away! He was safe...for now...or was he? Was he injured? Traumatized? Did he feel alone? Would he be able to set the dots together and find them? Now that he thought about it he hoped Peter for once wasn’t smart enough. He didn’t want the kid near this place.</p><p>„Don’t look so happy about it. I will send five of my best men. Maybe he can outsmart one man, but he can’t overpower five highly trained soldiers. Not even Spiderman can put up with such an elite group. This time he won’t be able to escape my clutches.“</p><p>„Please just leave him alone. He is just a kid.“ Tony tried to reason with the guy.</p><p>„If he is just a kid, why did you bring him into this whole hero business? You knew the risks that come with the job.“</p><p>Suddenly Tony’s Phone rang again.</p><p>„It’s your Intern.“ Walker said after looking at the name on the display. „I thought your protégé was supposed to be smart. Still he keeps calling you telling us where he is. Doesn’t seem smart to me.“ before Tony or anyone else could comment on that Peters voice filled the room.</p><p>
  <em>„Its very rude to not answer the phone. I know you are listening and I know you have some people that are very dear to me. I want them back!“</em>
</p><p>Everyone looked equally shocked as surprised. What on earth was the Kid doing?? Tony thought fearfully. He looked over to Rhodey who seemed concerned as well.</p><p>
  <em> „I promise you I won’t rest until I found out who you are and where you are hiding. Then I will come  for you and I will get my friends back. And I warn you, if Mr. Stark, Mr. Rhodes or Miss Romanoff and whoever else you locked up, even have the faintest bruise, I will make you regret you ever set foot into the bad guy business. I know you probably just send another wannabe villain to „collect“ me but If you really want me, you should stop sending amateurs.“</em>
</p><p>„Peter...“ Tony murmured warningly.</p><p>
  <em>„Because if you fail again, I will come and get you.“</em>
</p><p>Walker scoffed amused.</p><p>
  <em>„You hurt and killed many innocent and good people today. I will get justice for each and every single one of them. I’m still at the tower, come and get me.“</em>
</p><p>The message ended and left everyone stunned. Even though Tony had to admit that he felt a little pride in his chest, he was also terrified. Terrified that the kid would get himself killed. He would ground him for eternity for giving up his safety like that. He could only hope that the kid knew what he was doing and that he would get out of this whole mess unscathed.</p><p>„Oh he will see that I have very competent people. I guess you will see your pet very soon.“</p><p>Tony only gave Walker a deadly glare.</p><p>Nat looked overwhelmed by the kids words as well. He had mentioned her too after all. Tony knew once she’d meet Peter for real, her walls would crumble and the kid would creep his way into her heart like he had with Tony. It was just how the kid affected others. He brought out parental feelings from People you would never think they had it in them. Like Tony for example. The man sighed. He missed the kid with all his innocent rumbling and excitement.</p><p>His brown curly hair and those chocolate brown eyes so full of love and trust for a world that didn’t deserve any of it. One day Peter would be forced to start seeing that. It filled Tony with dread that Peter could lose this innocent way of seeing the world. Well who knew maybe that day would never come. He could only stand by his side to catch him when the time came.</p><p>Tony sighed again. He wanted to hug the kid tightly never letting go again, making them both forget all this madness. He had a feeling that the kid would need more than a hug to fix things when they were out of this. But for now he could only wait for what would come next. He was sure Peter had a plan.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>…….</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Peter opened his eyes. He hadn’t realized he fell asleep. It was pitch black. He wanted to rub his face with his right hand but found that he could barely move it. He tried to sit up but it seemed like there was heavy weight keeping him down. Oh no...was he buried under cement again??</p><p>Panic began to crawl up his chest. He tried to move and the weight on him moved a little, something cold brushing his cheeks. It felt like...fingers...His sensitive smell was attacked by a horrible scent. It smelt like...death. Now he was hysterically trying to get to a surface. More fingers and toes touched his skin. He felt bile rise up. He pushed himself upward until he could see light shining through.</p><p>He slipped multiple times from the lax surface. Now he could clearly see that his suspensions had been right. Legs and arms surrounded him, but not only those he could see entire body’s, he could see heads. A familiar face was turned towards him from his movement. Dark brown eyes stared emotionless into his, not actually seeing him. It was Ned!! Peter gasped. Hurriedly tried to get away from him. Away from the bodiless head of his friend. He looked around and could see more familiar faces now. Flash and MJ. He heard repulsors and Mr. Stark appeared in front of his eyes in his suit.</p><p>„If This isn’t Mr. Screw-up-pants.“ Tony greeted him, the usually warm and loving voice was ice cold.</p><p>„Mr. Stark! Help me!“ Peter half sobbed, he stretched one arm out to the man.</p><p>„What have you done?“ Mr. Stark looked at the dead bodies.</p><p>„I didn’t mean for this to happen! I tried to save them!“</p><p>„You were too late to save them. You are a disappointment, I wanted you to be better.“ the suit turned around and was ready to fly off.</p><p>„No wait! Please Mr. Stark, I‘m sorry!“</p><p>„Sorry doesn’t cut it. You’re done.“</p><p>„No please! Don’t leave me here! Please help me!“</p><p>But the suit took off anyway. He could feel tears dampen his cheeks. He didn’t fight when he was pulled down into the pile of body parts again, hands grabbing him and tearing him further down. Finger nails dug into his skin in the process. the light fainting fast until his vision turned pitch black again.</p><p>Peter jolted awake. He was in the lab. He must have fallen asleep. He breathed heavily. What a nightmare. He wiped away the tears with his sleeve. He looked at his arms and saw blood tickling out of deep scratches that, taking the blood from under his nails, he had caused in his sleep. He looked around. It was already dark outside. No one had come to get him yet. Peter pulled in a calming breath that he shudderingly released.</p><p>„Are you okay Peter, you seemed to have a nightmare, want to talk about it?“ Karen asked through his watch. He had put on the watch which included his iron spider suit, this way he could change into the suit in seconds. The iron spider would also safe him from any gas they might try to use. </p><p>„No thanks Karen, I’m okay. Did you find anything?“</p><p>„There Are no suspicious money transfers in McCurdy‘s Bank information’s.“</p><p>„So who ever send him paid in cash.“</p><p>Luckily Peter had slipped McCurdy‘s phone into his pockets before he left the crime scene this morning. So when the next attacker was secured, F.R.I.D.A.Y. and Karen would check his phone calls to see if there was a matching number on both phones.</p><p>Peter had finished his protocol and was all set and ready for something, really anything to happen. The waiting was killing him.</p><p>„May is calling.“</p><p>„Answer please.“</p><p>„Honey?“</p><p>„Hey May...how’s Ned?“</p><p>„We stabilized him...but he is in a coma right now. We can’t know for sure how much damage his brain suffered until he‘s awake.“</p><p>„He is in a coma? But he will wake up soon right?“</p><p>„I don’t know Sweetheart I’m sorry, when his body has healed enough we hope he will...but that’s not all...“</p><p>„There‘s more?“ Peter thought that was bad enough already. Why was there always more?!</p><p>„Well if...I mean <em>when</em> he wakes up...we can’t say what symptoms he may have...I could go from a little head ache to amnesia to paralysis...“</p><p>„Are you telling me, that when my best friend wakes up, could be bound to a wheelchair or not remembering anything?! Please tell me this is one of your bad jokes.“</p><p>„I wish it was. I’m so sorry honey. I will inform you as soon as something changes. How's the research with Tony going?“</p><p>„He was kidnapped. I‘m working on finding him.“</p><p>„No. Peter...“</p><p>„May it’s okay I‘ll be fine as soon as I know more I will call Mr. Rogers and his team to come and help me.“ Wasn‘t entirely true but she wouldn’t let him do this if she knew he was going in there alone without backup.</p><p>„Peter if you come back with even a scratch I will ground you until you are old and wrinkly!“</p><p>„Understood. I...I have bad news for you too...“</p><p>„What?“</p><p>„It’s Happy, I found him in a really bad state in the penthouse. They...they don’t know if he’ll make it.“</p><p>He could hear a sharp intake of breath.</p><p>„I know you guys got closer over the last few months, I‘m really sorry May.“</p><p>He could hear a sniff at the other end. „Happy is strong just like Ned, they will both be okay.“ he could still hear tears in her voice. He admired her for her strength.</p><p>„Yeah Especially because Dr. Cho is treating him and she is one of the best.“</p><p>„Yeah see, nothing to worry about. We can visit him together in the next few days if you like.“</p><p>Peter’s thoughts went haywire. Was he ready to see the man? Of course he cared deeply for Happy. But he was afraid to face him. Maybe his condition wasn’t Peters fault like it was with Ned. But he had seen them cutting him open.</p><p>„Incoming call from MJ.“ Karen informed him. Saving him from giving an answer right away.</p><p>„Can we talk about this later? I have to go, MJ is calling...“ guilt swelled up inside him. He had totally forgotten about her.</p><p>„Okay Honey. Be careful! Love you!“</p><p>„Love you too, bye.“</p><p>Peter took a deep breath before he answered the call of his secret crush that everyone seemed to know about.</p><p>„Peter?“ MJs voice filled his ears.</p><p>„MJ! I‘m so sorry I didn’t call you! This whole day is such a mess.“</p><p>„It’s okay, did you hear anything from Ned? Last I know is that he was taken to the hospital!“</p><p>„Yeah, I actually just got off the phone with May, Ned was buried from the ceiling. He is in the hospital now...“</p><p>„What did she say?“</p><p>„It doesn’t look good for him. He...he has a very bad concussion and other injuries he is in a coma now...they don’t know when or if he’ll wake up.“</p><p>„that’s not encouraging.“</p><p>„No it’s not. They don’t know exactly how much of his brain took damage and what area is affected. The symptoms could go from amnesia to paralysis.</p><p>„That’s horrible.“</p><p>„I just can’t stop thinking that if I hadn’t slept in...If I’d been there....“</p><p>„Stop. Don’t go down that road. I‘m glad you weren’t hurt. I can’t lose two friends in one day.“</p><p>„How are you and the others? It must have been horrifying being there and seeing all the blood and ...“ he couldn’t bring himself to say body’s. But MJ understood like she always understood him. That’s why he liked her so much.</p><p>„Yeah it wasn’t pretty, we are all shaken up, I mean we knew most of the victims.“</p><p>„Yeah. It will be weird going to school without them.“</p><p>„Yeah. School is off for now by the way. they didn’t say for how long. They want us all to speak to a psychologist.“</p><p>„Great.“</p><p>„Mhm. I don’t know what I will need the psychologist more for, loosing half of the school to a madder or Flash not shutting up about Spiderman calling him.“</p><p>Peter scoffed. „Probably both.“ He thought about how It would be going to school without his best friend and hearing Flash running his mouth over the fact that he had talked to Spiderman He didn’t know how he was supposed to handle all that alone.</p><p>„It’s going to be fine Peter. Ned is strong he will make it through this. Until he’s back I will punch Flash every time he opens his mouth to annoy you. And when Ned wakes up he will probably faint because he was involved in a fight between Spiderman and a Villain.“ as always MJ had read him correctly.</p><p>„Even if Spiderman couldn’t protect him from the falling ceiling? I...He let him get hurt. What if he hates me now?“ Peter asked without thinking about his words.</p><p>„Yeah...Why would He hate <em>you</em> for that? And how do you know so much about what happened when no one else does? I thought you weren’t there?“</p><p>Ooouups.</p><p>„I wasn’t... I meant Spiderman...and I heard it on the news.“</p><p>„Really where? Cause I didn’t find anything about that.“ okay now he started to panic.</p><p>„I‘m sorry I have to go now, I‘ll talk to you later.“</p><p>„Okay. Call me when you hear anything else.“ She sounded defeated.</p><p>„I will.“</p><p>He ended the call and let out a deep breath. He had to be more careful about what he said. Even though he had the feeling that MJ knew or at least suspected him to be Spiderman for a while now. It was like she could see right through him but that didn’t scare him. He trusted her. And maybe one day he would tell her.</p><p>„The Alarm has been set off.“ F.R.I.D.A.Y. informed him warningly.</p><p>„Finally. Let’s welcome him.“ Peter put on the helmet of his iron suit. This time he was prepared. He recalled the plan in his head. Punch to the jaw to hopefully dislocate it and it that doesn’t work knock him out before he can bite down, take out the pill and web him up.</p><p>He crawled unto the ceiling and waited.</p><p>„Where is he Fri?“</p><p>„They Are in the Elevator.“</p><p>„Wait they?“</p><p>F.R.I.D.A.Y. couldn’t answer before the elevator doors opened and five well build men walked into the room. They had gas masks on and threw something into the room that looked like a grenade. It sprayed gas everywhere. Peter was glad he was wearing his iron suit.</p><p>The gas was useless against him. Okay Peter hadn’t expected so many intruders but the plan stayed the same. He only needed one to get the information’s. He tried to make out the weakest link but they all looked pretty much the same. Determined, cold and dangerous. Well it seemed like it didn’t matter.</p><p>He closed his eyes and fixated on his senses. He jumped down the ceiling behind the group and punched the first man hard. He fell forward unto his face and Peter webbed him up so he couldn’t move anymore. The other immediately whirled around and shooting tranquilizers. Peter ducked out of the way. They kept shooting until they had no ammunition left.</p><p>Peter fully trusted his spider sense and wasn’t hit by any of the fired darts. Peter used their brief bewilderment to his advantage and gave out one punch after the other. Every blow a hit. He managed to wrap two more of them up in a Web. three down two left. Not one single blow caught Peter. The two man grew indignant about their situation they increased their effort to land a punch. But Peter was like an Illusion, untouchable.</p><p>He fixated on one of them he had to get that mask off. He directed his next hit to that man’s jaw. Even through the mask he could feel the bones splinter and was confirmed of his success by a loud crack and a muffled scream that followed. He didn’t give the man a chance to recover and was on him immediately, pulling off the mask and grabbing his jaw tight. The man howled out in pain, Peter ignored it and put his fingers into the man’s mouth, searching for the deathly pill.</p><p>„Hold still.“ Peter hissed. The other man tried to help his buddy but Peter already knew what he was gonna do and moved out of the way the man in his tight grasp screamed as the movement aggravated his smattered jaw. Finally Peter got a hold of it and pulled the pill out. The man fell to the floor his mouth half open because he couldn’t close it. He must have breathed in too much of his own gas, because he went limb on the floor. Peter webbed him into place just in case. The last man standing approached him, Peter send his Webb’s towards him and threw him into the nearest wall. </p><p>„Common guys that was almost too easy.“ Peter walked to the pinned man and ripped off his mask. Foam had already filled his mouth and now welled up over his lips. Peter walked away from the man and turned around, not able to watch the process of dying through cyanite again. „</p><p>F.R.I.D.A.Y., get that gas out.“ The windows opened and the fan blew out the substance. </p><p>Peter took a chair and placed it in the middle of the room. He checked for anyone else that was still alive beside his jaw crushed companion. They had all taken the pill. So he lifted up the remaining intruder and webbed him to the chair.</p><p>Now he only had to wait for him to wake up. In the meantime, He had Karen Scan the faces of the dead men before he carried the bodies out of the building. He also found a rope that he used to fixate the man on the chair. His webs would dissolve and then the rope would take over the job to hold him in place. He was done looking to the background stories of his attackers when the remaining attacker woke up.</p><p>Peter took one of the other chairs and sat right in front of the man. „Let’s talk.“</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter will take a little longer to finish since I don't have as much written as on the others. I will try to post next weekend but it could take longer. Thanks for your patience!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Unexpected Visitors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Okay Guy's here is a new chapter for you! Peter finally gets some answers and even some help! Yayyy!! </p><p>Have fun!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve Rogers grimly looked ahead of the road. Sam, Bucky and he were in an old car Bucky had „borrowed“. It was an old but inconspicuous. After they hadn’t heard back from Natasha in over 24h they knew something had happened. When they heard that the tower had been under attack, they tried to call Tony. The man didn’t answer, which wasn’t anything new but still they decided to go check if everything was okay.</p><p>Steve felt his chest tighten when he thought of the tower. Of Tony. He winced when his mind took him back to Siberia. Tony had been so full of anger and hatred. Not even trying to understand. Would he even talk to them? Steve could understand why he was angry but Tony must also understand his motives. Bucky was his brother. When he had killed Tony’s parents he hadn’t been himself, he had literally been mind-controlled and his friend fought with himself every day to not be swallowed by guilt and self-hatred. It wasn’t fair to hold his past against him.</p><p>Bucky didn’t deserve that and neither did Tony. He had long forgiven him for trying to kill Bucky. He missed the genius. He really hoped they would someday work things out. Now all he could do was to try and be there for him when he needed him. Hopefully Tony would accept their help and not shut them out. He wished he knew what Nat had achieved during her stay. Well they would soon find out anyway. He slowly brought the car to a stop a little further away from the building.</p><p>It was pitch black inside. There was only one light coming from inside. If Steve recalled it correctly it belonged to Tony’s personal lab. Someone was there, the question was who was it? Friend or foe? He laughed inwardly. Both could apply to Tony. No Tony was his friend and it didn’t matter what Tony thought of them, they would help anyway.</p><p>„Stay on alert. We don’t know what expects us up there.“ He ordered his two friends. The two just nodded.</p><p>They had no trouble entering the building. The lock system had already been overridden and the doors were open.  Steve didn’t bother to ask for F.R.I.D.A.Y. She probably had been shut down anyway. And even if not, he feared Tony might have installed some protocol that would shut him and Bucky out.</p><p>No they would find out who was in the building the old fashioned way.</p><p>„Looks like someone was before us. It’s probably not a friend. Take them out but don’t kill them. We need answers.“ Steve whispered.</p><p>Again both nodded in silent agreement.</p><p>They got in the elevator and pressed the button where he knew Tony‘s lab was.</p><p>He carefully looked at his two friends. Sam wore his goggles. His wings the ready on his back, covered from a jacket he had pulled the hood over his head. Bucky next to him looked similar but a lot scarier.</p><p>The metal arm was covered from a black jacket and his black mask covered half his face. Two googles covered his eyes. They were both unrecognizable.</p><p>Steve himself looked very different too. He had longer hair, a long beard and was suited in black too, his blue and red suit with the star long gone. He also wore dark glasses to cover his eyes. He had protested when the other two had insisted on him joining the goggle look. Just wasn’t his style.</p><p>They had dressed up like that so the cameras or F.R.I.D.A.Y wouldn’t identify them in case the authorities monitored the building after the attack, or Stark still held a vendetta against them. He looked to the fast changing numbers on the elevator. Almost there. Whoever sniffled around in Tony’s lab better wrapped themselves up warmly because they were coming for them and they wouldn’t play nice.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Peter sighed. He had questioned the man for ten minutes before he had given up. He wasn’t the type of person who could hurt others in order to get what he wanted. He had tried to fix the guys jaw because the guilt had overwhelmed him. He had stitched him up in hope to get him talking that way but the man didn’t say a word. So he called an ambulance and the police. F.R.I.D.A.Y. had more luck when she checked the man’s phone for any clues. She found a number that the other four men and the attacker from school had in common. She had traced the number back to a man named John Walker. But they were nowhere near to find a location. Peter‘s excitement from earlier had faded and left him exhausted. He didn’t have a good night sleep in over three days and he felt aggravated and tired of everything. Impatiently he fidget with his legs waiting for the ambulance. F.R.I.D.A.Y. tore him out of his thoughts.</p><p>„Peter the alarm was set off again.“</p><p>„Is it the Rescue Workers?“</p><p>„No. there seem to be three masked man.“</p><p>„What? Again!?“</p><p>„Yes, three man dressed in dark clothing, with their faces covered. I do not recognize them.“</p><p>He looked at the man in the chair.</p><p>„How does Walker know you failed? How did he find out so fast?“</p><p>The man only smirked. He was tempted to break more of the man’s face. His fist itching to hurt the man. But Peter quickly shook off that thought. He wasn’t a violent person. He wouldn’t hurt this man any further. </p><p>„Where are they Fri?“</p><p>„In the elevator. Should I stop them from coming up?“</p><p>„No. I can handle them.“ Peter growled and jumped up at the ceiling. He threw a web to the man’s mouth so he wouldn’t give away his position. The impact with the webbing caused the captured man to groan in pain. Peter hoped he would never have to break someone's jaw ever again. He still felt the cracking under his fist from when the bones had splintered. He almost gaged and shook his head to get focused on his task. He turned his attention back to the door.</p><p>Adrenalin rushed through his veins and pushed his senses over the edge. He was tense. He concentrated on his hearing. He could make out footsteps that seemed to come closer fast. Weird he could only hear two pairs. Ah no there was the third, almost inaudible. He took a deep breath getting ready to attack. The doors swung open and the three man walked in. They seemed confused as they carefully observed the scene before them. The bound man in a chair. Face covered with webbing.</p><p>„Wait...“ Peter didn’t let the man in the front finish as he jumped down on him, dragging him to the floor. He shot his webs at the other two securing them in place. He grabbed the man on the floor by the collar and pulled him up. He pushed him against the wall. „I‘m done with you and your kind terrorizing me and my people! Where are the other avengers?!“ Peter growled, dark circles under his bloodshot eyes.</p><p>„Gosh queens you have a hell of a grip.“ Steve grunted out. He couldn’t take his eyes off of the brown fuming eyes in front of him. The kid looked exhausted. He had dark circles under his eyes. There was a flicker of recognition but it was gone as fast as it had come, now all that was left was confusion and more anger. „Don’t play games with me!“ he didn’t loosen his grip.</p><p>„It’s me Steve, Steve Rogers.“</p><p>Peter immediately withdrew his hands like he had burned himself. „Mr. Captain Rogers, Sir... Is that really you?“</p><p>„Yes it’s me, I promise.“ Steve almost chuckled at the name but he stopped himself. This wasn’t the place. The kid in front of him clearly had been through hell. He took off his glasses so the kid could see his whole face.</p><p>„I‘m so sorry, I didn’t recognize you.“ Peter whimpered.</p><p>„All good kid, can you help me un-web my friends?“</p><p>Peter looked at Bucky and Sam. „Right.“ He hurried over and slightly swayed but fought himself. He ignored the clear warnings of his body like he had the entire day. Instead he knelt down before the two man and tore the webs apart.</p><p>„You‘ve gotten better since last time we met.“ Sam offered him a warm smile.</p><p>„Thanks...It’s been a while.“</p><p>Steve pointed at the man on the chair.</p><p>„I guess we weren’t the first ones to pay a visit?“</p><p>„No, and I’m afraid you won’t be the last either.“ Peter ran a shaking hand over his tired face up to his hair where he let it rest a few seconds before taking it down. The shaking had started a few hours ago. Clearly His body tried to tell him something. He didn’t know if it was that he was beyond exhausted or starting to become hypoglycemic. He couldn’t remember when he had eaten the last time without throwing up.</p><p>„You can’t imagine how relieved I am to see you guys. I thought they took you too and I couldn’t contact you because the phone you gave Tony is destroyed and I thought I was all alone...“ Peter took a deep breath to compose himself and stop the emotions and tears from bursting out. Stay cool this is Captain America he reminded himself. He cleared his throat „Sorry I’m wasting your time. It’s just. This is the first good thing that happened to me in two days.“</p><p>„Nothing to apologize there, you had some ruff days we understand that. We came here because we didn’t hear back from Natasha. Remember her?“</p><p>„Of course. Black Widow.“</p><p>„Do you know what happened to her?“</p><p>„No...When I came here they were already gone but I figured out that she was kidnapped. Her and the other avengers that were here at the time of the attack.“ Peter offered them.</p><p>„You got him to talk?“ Bucky pointed at the man in the chair.</p><p>„Eh...“ Peter started nervously.</p><p>„Did he come alone?“ Sam asked further.</p><p>„No. There were five.“</p><p>„Five?! And you finished them off by yourself? Where are the others?“</p><p>„Outside. They are dead.“</p><p>„Did you…“ Sam left the question open.</p><p>„No they had cyanide pills. I was only able to stop one of them from using it.“</p><p>„How?“</p><p>„I tried to dislocated his jaw but I kind of smashed it instead. But he couldn’t bite down like this anymore too so I took out the pill. It’s on the table.“</p><p>„Smart move.“ Steve said acknowledging. Bucky went over to the table looking at the pill. „So he didn’t talk?“</p><p>„Nooo…he’s a tough one.“ Peter tried not to feel embarrassed.</p><p>„He doesn’t really look harmed, did you put little spiders on him to scare him? Or did you threaten him?“ Sam lifted an eyebrow confused.</p><p>„Kind of.“</p><p>Three questioning looks met him. He sighed. „I tried to fix his jaw until I couldn’t take the screaming anymore after two tries. I called the ambulance instead. They should arrive any second now. But I assure you it was painful.“ Peter tried to make it sound better than it was.</p><p>„You...why did you...?“</p><p>„Because I felt bad for hurting him! It’s not in my nature to hurt people, it’s to help them! So all happy? let’s move on, shall we? Cause I found out some stuff.“</p><p>„How If He didn’t talk?“</p><p>„Well after I tried it the hard way by painfully trying to fix his jaw and threatened him to keep trying to fix his jaw  and nothing worked...“</p><p>„Hmm weird.“ Bucky commented amused looking at the man’s clean and stitched up face. „Did you threaten to patch up his wounds too?“</p><p>Peter stayed silent, his blushing face saying enough.</p><p>„You did, didn’t you?“ Sam couldn’t stop his chuckle at the completely innocence of this kid.</p><p>„Yes I did okay! I thought getting stitched up hurts and I thought maybe it gets him talking...and in the process, I would help him so win win.“</p><p>He looked at the smiling faces.</p><p>„Stop it! I’m not good at interrogation Okay? Are you going to help me now or not?! Because if you are only here to make fun of me, then you can leave!“ Peter clarified frustrated.</p><p>„No kid, we are here to help. We are sorry and will stop the teasing. Right guys?“ Steve gave them a pointed look.</p><p>„Right, sorry.“ Sam apologized.</p><p>„Won’t happen again.“ Bucky agreed.</p><p>„Good. As I was saying, when I didn’t get anything out of him me and the ladies tried to find out more on our own. So far, we found out that the man that keeps sending all these goons is called John Walker. He is a normal worker, that has a personal vendetta against the avengers. His son and daughter died in a shooting. In an interview he later announced that he blamed the avengers for their deaths. Because they weren’t there to safe them. He said that the avengers felt too important to go and take on the little cases. That they didn’t really care about the people. He swore to get revenge.“</p><p>„Wow.“</p><p>„Yeah it gets worse. His wife couldn’t take the loss of their children and went nuts. She killed herself three months later.“</p><p>„Sounds like This guy has a motive.“ Steve crossed his arms in thought.</p><p>„Yeah.“ </p><p>„You said you and the ladies, what did you mean by that?“ Sam looked confused. </p><p>„F.R.I.D.A.Y. and Karen helped me. We are the Dream Team.“</p><p>„who is Karen?“ Steve wondered. He knew Starks personal A.I. But he had never heard of a Karen.</p><p>„The A.I Mr. Stark put inside my suit, like my very own F.R.I.D.A.Y.“</p><p>„Right.“</p><p>„Did you find anything about their location?“ Steve sounded hopeful.</p><p>„Not yet, we‘re working on it.“</p><p>Before anyone could say anything else a phone rang and distracted them.</p><p>It was one of the five phones on the table. Peter took it and looked at the number.</p><p>„That’s him! It’s Walker! F.R.I.D.A.Y. try to trace back the call! This is our only chance to get a location!“ Peter ordered before he accepted the call and put it on speaker.</p><p>„Walker. You really gave your everything this time huh?“</p><p>„Parker.“ the other person hissed. „Looks like I keep underestimating you. I’ll soon be out of man if you keep eliminating all of them.“</p><p>„Hm. I think it has more to do with the cyanite pill your men insist on eating. As if it was some kind of candy and not a poison that kills them.“</p><p>Walker snorted on the other end.</p><p>„You could just let me be, would safe your men too. Just accept it. You can’t have me. So stop trying.“</p><p>„I will never stop.“</p><p>Peter sighed annoyed. „How about a deal? You can have me in exchange of all the other avengers freedom.“</p><p>Steve, Bucky and Sam looked at him shocked and each one shook their head frantically. Peter rolled his eyes and signaled them to calm down. He just wanted the man to keep talking so F.R.I.D.A.Y. could find something.</p><p>„Tempting...“ Walker answered sneering.</p><p>„No! This is not acceptable! Peter shut up right now!“ Peter suck in a breath when he heard his mentor’s angry but worried voice.</p><p>„Mr. Stark.“ Peter breathed. „Let me talk to him.“ he commanded.</p><p>„Nop not feeling generous today. Especially not to you.“</p><p>„Fine then I‘ll just wait here for the next load of goons I can take out. It’s really good training. Tell Mr. Stark that I finally learned to fully trust into my senses. I was like a shadow. Your men didn’t stand a chance.“</p><p>„Stop smiling Stark! Yeah, he is very proud. You know what would make him even happier? To see you again. He misses you a lot. So why don’t you go with the next load of my men freely?“</p><p>„Keep dreaming.“</p><p>„Alright then, enjoy your freedom while you still can.“</p><p>Now it was Peter’s turn to scoff. His own phone vibrated and a message from  F.R.I.D.A.Y. popped up. „Got it.“</p><p>„Okay as much as I enjoy our little banter I gotta go now. Bye.“ he quickly hung up the phone. „Where are they Fri?“</p><p>He could almost hear the A.I smirk. Coordinates showed up on the computer screen.</p><p>„Good Job! I can’t believe it worked.“ Peters adrenaline level rose over the edge. His heart almost hopping out of his chest.</p><p>„Gosh kid you are good. You figured everything out all out by yourself.“ Steve looked impressed. He had actually impressed Captain America. Every other day Peter would have fainted.</p><p>„Let’s just get the others back. I really want to kick that Walkers butt for everything he did to me and my family.“</p><p>„I‘m totally for kicking some butts.“ Bucky cheerfully rubbed his hands together.</p><p>„Well then let’s not waist any more time.“ Sam agreed.</p><p>„Wait we need a plan first.“ Steve interfered.</p><p>„We can make one on our way there.“ Peter suggested. „Do you have a jet or something?“</p><p>„No we have a car. But Stark has a jet.“</p><p>„The jet was destroyed during the first attack.“ F.R.I.D.A.Y. crashed their hopes.</p><p>„Then the car it is!“ Peter jumped up ready to leave.</p><p>„Alright, let’s get our team back!“ Steve joined in in his enthusiasm.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wish you all wonderful easter! Enjoy family time and I'll see ya next week!<br/>Thank you all for reading and giving this story kudos!<br/>Tell me what you think! Love you all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Betrayal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Okay People time for some more Peter Parker! Some interaction between Peter and the rogues!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry this chapter is probably the shortest yet, but I need more time to write the next scene and I didn't want to let you wait another week. So here's a little snack before the big showdown!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On their ride to the location, Peter was bombarded with questions about his personal life, about his relationship with Tony, his school, the earlier events and whatever question they could come up with. Peter didn’t mind the distraction, he stayed pretty vague when telling what happened. He didn’t want to go too deep into that, cause he knew he would throw up again or see the pictures in his head. They didn’t push him for more info’s and he was grateful for it. </p><p>After a three hour drive they arrived at their destination. The sun was rising and turned everything in a beautiful red and golden light. Peter soaked in that sight. He didn’t know what to expect from the near future. Would they succeed? Would they lose?</p><p>No he had freaking Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers at his side. They kicked hydras butts long before he or any other avengers was born. Okay Thor was older but still. Sam might be a super soldier with powers but he still could get mental! He had seen it in Leipzig first hand! That man was incredible. What he did with his wings was insane. Just like Bucky with his knives and metal arm or Steve with his shield.</p><p>The car slowed down when a big old building came into view. Peter did feel a little woozy. Was it from nervousness or lack of food? Probably both. When he got out of the car, he nearly fell over. He had to steady himself by grabbing the car door tightly, pulling himself back up. His legs were shaking. He was surprised of his body's weakness. Thinking about the last day's he really shouldn't be. </p><p>„What‘s wrong Kid?“ Steve’s gaze turned into worry.</p><p>„Nothing just had a moment of weakness. All good now. See?“ He let go of the car door and immediately stumbled into Bucky who caught him.</p><p>„Were you hurt during your fight against Walkers men?“ Bucky asked while lowering him down into the back seat</p><p>„No I just might have a little low blood sugar. Maybe.“</p><p>„You didn’t eat??“ Steve didn’t trust his ears.</p><p>„I forgot! Between all the chaos and constantly unannounced visitors…“</p><p>„When was the last time you had a proper meal?“ Steve interrupted him.</p><p>„I…don’t know.“ Peter answered quietly he felt He felt cornered and exposed.</p><p>„Kid this is dangerous. Your body needs the energy.“ Sam included himself.</p><p>„I can’t take you with us like this. You will faint before we even reach the building.“ Steve clarified sternly.</p><p>„This is not your decision to make!“ Peter all confidence he got into that. Peter growled.</p><p>„No? I took you here so I am responsible for you. That makes it my decision!“ </p><p>„I would have come here anyway, with or without you!“</p><p>„Guys calm down! Both of you!“ Sam interfered. He walked around the car and opened the trunk. He took out a few protein bars and threw them to Peter who gladly caught them. „Thanks.“</p><p>He cautiously nibbled at the first bar. He had to be careful so his stomach would allow the food to stay in.</p><p>Steve stood by his side watching him closely. When Peter took the last bite something clicked around his wrist and pulled it down. When Peter Incredulously looked down at his hand he saw a cuff around it. The second cuff was around the door handle.</p><p>„What…“</p><p>„Sorry kid, you stay here.“</p><p>„No! I‘m coming with you! Get those off!“ Peter tore on them but they didn’t give in.</p><p>„They Are made out of vibranium. Sorry you are in no condition to fight, I can’t have anything happen to you.“</p><p>„You are kidding right? I just ate something! I’m good now!“</p><p>„One Protein bar doesn’t make up for several missed out meals. I’m not taking that risk kid“</p><p>„You wouldn’t even be here if it wasn’t for me!“</p><p>„And you did an impressive job! Let us do ours now. I’ll see you later.“ With that Steve turned to leave leaving Peter behind dumbfounded. Sam and Bucky followed him, giving Peter an apological look. Peter felt a feeling of betrayal rise up inside his chest. They left him behind!!</p><p>He tore at the cuffs but it didn’t help. Cap had been right he was very weak.</p><p>Frustrated he sighed and leaned back. The facility was huge. There were masked man guarding the building. That was a crazy organized operation...and pricey... „Karen, John Walker, what was his job again?“</p><p>„His is a production worker at Walmart.“</p><p>„Huh. Is he like a CEO or something?“</p><p>„No just a regular worker.“</p><p>„So how did he afford all this?“</p><p>„What are you thinking Peter?“</p><p>„Well if he is the leader of this operation…where did he get the money to pull off something like this? I mean he would have to pay the guards, the...the equipment, the weapons…I mean this guy kidnapped freaking Iron Man. Karen can you check his bank account for any suspicious transmissions?“</p><p>„It looks like he received high transfers about two months ago.“</p><p>„How high?“</p><p>„50’000 dollars.“</p><p>„That’s…a lot. Where did he get all that money from? Did he win in a lottery or did he rob a bank?"</p><p>"I don't know Peter. However, the probability is very low."</p><p>"Can you trace back the money?“</p><p>„I can try but I only have limited access to those things.“</p><p>„Can you ask F.R.I.D.A.Y. to help you?“</p><p>„Yes.“</p><p>„Perfect tell me as soon as you find something.“</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Stick around for hopefully next weeks chapter, a lot of badass Peter about to come! </p><p>Thank you all so much for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The right decision is not always the easiest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Not gonna say too much about this chapter but it's mostly Peter being badass and there are some sentimental parts in it too, but not too much, I saved all the fluff for the last chapter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyyy guy's I'm so sorry it took me so long to update but I didn't have much time or inspiration the last few weeks but I did it and it's extra long! Next chapter might take a little longer as well so please be patient. Maybe I will split the last one in too, we'll see.<br/>Have fun!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter shewed on his third protein bar, while ripping at the cuffs with no success. This was really frustrating. He nearly jumped in surprise when he suddenly heard yelling and footsteps coming closer to where he was hiding. His heart relate spiked up immediately. Carefully he crouched under the window and dared a little look out. He ducked his head under again quickly so they wouldn’t see him. Men in full armor were running towards the car.</p><p>Ducked behind the car door Peter was waiting for them to come close enough. He could feel the adrenaline pump through his veins pushing his senses over the edge. He tore at the cuffs until he yanked the handle off. Not what he had in mind but at least he was free. When the warning buzz on his neck spikes up, signaling him they were close enough. When he saw the first man peeking inside, he punched the backdoor into the man’s face sending him flying into the other two guys behind him. They opened fire and Peter had to throw himself out of the way to the front of the car.</p><p>„Okay now I‘m really glad I brought the Iron spider suit.“ He pressed a bottom on his watch and the Iron spider suit encased his body.</p><p>He hurriedly took a seat in front of the wheel while the guards were shooting at him, destroying the glass and leaving holes in the car in the process. </p><p>He only had one or two driving lessons with Mr. Stark but that had to be enough for now. He didn’t need more than the basics for his not very well thought through plan. He started the engine and hit down on the gas hard. The car took off with screeching tires. He didn’t stop when the guards stood in his way. Most of them were able to jump away last second. A few he hit with the car and send them flying. He steered the car towards the entrance. Pace picking up quickly.</p><p>„Karen connect me with F.R.I.D.A.Y.!“</p><p>„Hello Peter, what can I do for you?“ F.R.I.D.A.Y greeted him only a second later.</p><p>„F.R.I.D.A.Y activate the „I-don’t-know-what’s-it-called-Protocol and send me all the iron man suits you have! I need help!“ Peter stirred the car over the graveled road. The building came closer and closer.</p><p>„Yes Peter, they are on their way.“ She affirmed him. He let out a relieved sigh. He could do this!</p><p>The walls of the building were coming closer and closer. He waited until the last second before he threw himself into the back seat, covering his head between his arms and legs. the next moment the vehicle crashed into the wall, smashing the whole front of the car. Peter was thrown through the windshield and over the hood till he crashed on the floor.</p><p>Peter took a deep breath ignoring the pain form the impact and looked around. Shattered glass covered the floor and when he looked to the car he could see smoke rising to the ceiling and out of the hole the crash had created. He did it! He had to get away from here before anyone noticed the smoke. He heard footsteps and prepared for the fight. A few men came running towards him but he finished them off with his webs rather quickly. When the air was clear he looked around.</p><p>„Karen are there cameras in this building?“</p><p>„Yes.“</p><p>„Show me the Feed of Rogers and Mr. Stark.“</p><p>Two different videos started to play at his HUD. He saw Mr. Stark and the others in a cell. Walker and a few man were with him.</p><p>On the other feed he could see Rogers, Wilson and Barnes. Wilson was on the floor out cold, Rogers was struggling to stay up. Gas surrounded them. It probably was sedating just like they had used in the tower. Steve didn’t have a mask that protected him but his super soldier DNA was probably fighting against the dazing effect. Barnes fought like a mad man. Taking it on with five guards at once. Unfortunately one got a hold of his mask and tore it off. Without the mask protecting his airways, he soon was on his knees fighting for consciousness as well. That battle was lost.</p><p>„Karen do we have a Tarn-Mode? Or chameleon mode?“</p><p>„I‘m afraid we don’t have such a thing.“</p><p>„Hmm. Add that to our list.“</p><p>„Done.“</p><p>Peter jumped up to the ceiling. „Let’s do this!“</p><p>„Peter, we found the person that paid him.“ F.R.I.D.A.Y. informed him.</p><p>„Who is it?“ He could feel the anger rise inside him again. That person had messed with him without even getting personally involved. Whoever it was he should pray to never crosses paths with him.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Walker burst into the dungeon way too excited for Tony’s liking. „Guess who was sighted in the building.“</p><p>No one answered but Tony’s heart race had sped up to a very unhealthy pace. „Rogers and Barnes.“ Walker blurted out in a sing song voice. Tony almost sighed relieved. Of course he was worried for his former colleges but at least the kid was safe and that was all that mattered to him at the moment.</p><p>Walker casually stepped closer to Natasha. He looked her over with a taunting gaze. Tony did the same and couldn’t help but feel for the super spy. They had ruffed her up pretty badly. She was bruised and dried blood covered her skin and cloths. Even though they had tortured her she hadn’t given in. She had been trained for situation like that since she was only a kid. Tony looked back to Walker worried. If they got a hand on the two super soldiers...what would happen with her? His question was answered by Walker. „Looks like I won’t need you anymore, too bad I will miss our sessions.“</p><p>Natasha’s face was unreadable a perfect poker face but Tony could see the haunted look in her eyes.</p><p>„What Are you gonna do?“ Tony asked breathless. Two guards joined Walker in front of the cell. The corners of his lips turned up into a devilish smile.</p><p>Tony watched the scenario before him carefully, his body tense. Walker s men pulled Nat and Rhodey out of their cell.</p><p>„Wait! You don‘t have to do this.“ Tony tried to reason with the guy.</p><p>„No. but I want to.“ Walker answered bluntly.</p><p>„You can’t kill them!“ Tony shouted fear creeping up his chest.</p><p>„But I can and I will. See, keeping you here wasn’t just to make the world strong and independent. Now that we have Rogers and Barnes we will sell them to the highest-bidding organization. And our little rebellious Spider will join them soon. You can’t imagine how much some people are ready to pay to get a superfreak into their hands.“</p><p>Before he could continue his phone rang. „Excuse me.“ he answered it and that devilish smile increased. He looked at Tony mockingly. „Very good get him and bring him to me.“ He put the phone away before he started to speak.</p><p>„I was just informed that our little spider was spotted in the building as well. We finally got him and there is nothing you can do. How does that feel huh, having to watch your loved ones getting harmed and not being able to do anything?“</p><p>„Don’t you dare touch him!“ Tony threatened with venom in his voice.</p><p>„I will touch him and do you know who else? Believe me when I say that Hydra was peanuts compared to the people that want him now. Your little protégé will spend the rest of his miserable life as a lab rat.“</p><p>„No!“ Tony shouted and hit the bars with his hand. Pure fear crawled up his chest leaving him shaking. This couldn’t happen! Not to his kid!</p><p>„Now that I got everything I needed I have no use for humans in fancy outfits. So you two,“ Walker pointed at Rhodey and Nat. „Are dead weight.“</p><p>The two guards raised their guns to the two hero’s heads.</p><p>„I am a human too why don’t you shoot me huh!?“ Tony hissed watching the two men carefully.</p><p>„Your brain is too valuable to be spread on the wall. I have an offer from an Organization that would pay anything for that brain of yours“</p><p>„Oh yeah? And who would that be?“</p><p>„Hammer Industries.“</p><p>„You Are kidding.“</p><p>„Maybe You haven’t noticed yet, but I‘m not the kidding kind.“ Walker gave a sign to the two guards. „You better say your goodbyes.“ with that he left, ignoring Tony’s protests and insults.</p><p>„Tones...“ Rhodey started but Tony didn’t let him finish.</p><p>„No matter how much he pays you, I can offer you the double! Just let us go.“ Tony tried to talk to the guards. But they just ignored him.</p><p>„Tony it’s okay.“ Rhodey finished the sentence, trying to calm his friend.</p><p>„No it’s not! I‘m not letting you die! Not like this! We were supposed to die on the battlefield like hero’s!not by execution.“</p><p>„I‘m afraid there is nothing you can do about it.“ Nat’s voice was soft as she glanced over to him. Trying to give him comfort through her piercing glance.</p><p>Tony punched the bars again. This couldn’t be it. There had to be a way to save them! He couldn’t accept this! Tears build up in his eyes as he realized that the guards would pull the trigger and there was nothing he could do to stop them. Not his money not his tools could safe them this time and he was gonna watch them die. He prayed for a miracle to happen.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Peter crawled silently forward.</p><p>„How long till the suits arrive?“</p><p>„Arriving time 3 minutes.“</p><p>„Okay I will go find Mr. Stark, Karen pull up a rout for me please. And keep the footage of Rogers and his crew on.“</p><p>Something changed on the video feed of Mr. Stark. Romanoff and Rhodey were pulled out of their cells and pushed against the wall. Two men had their guns pointed at them. There was an exchange of words he couldn’t hear but Mr. Stark seemed very upset. He had to hurry. Walker left the scene and Tony completely freaked out. „F.R.I.D.A.Y.! We need to hurry!“</p><p>„Almost there.“ she promised. „Should I send some of them to Rogers?“</p><p>„No. They can wait.“ Peter usually wasn’t the resentful one but rogers had bound and left him not turning on his braincells for one second. If he had he would have realized that <em>that</em> put Peter in danger. That he had left him on a dinner plate. His adrenaline rush and strength was the only reason Peter wasn’t taken hostage or killed. Yep he was still very pissed. He would take care of them later.</p><p>„Wrap up as many of those bad guys as you can and fly them to S.H.I.E.L.D. That way we don’t have to hurt them. I need three suits with me though.“</p><p>He heard explosions going off in the building. Fridays way to tell him the suits were here. The guards didn’t react to them, not letting themselves get distracted. They must know not to turn their backs on a spy and a colonel. At least they had brain.</p><p>„Suits have arrived.“ Peter couldn’t help but to smirk at the A.I.‘s idea of an entrance.</p><p>„Yeah I heard it. Send them to me.“</p><p>He took on speed while crawling until he was in front of the door. Two guards were guarding the door from the outside. He easily webbed them while jumping down. when he stood up straight the suits arrived next to him. Each one with their repulsors directed at the door.</p><p>„F.R.I.D.A.Y. activate „M.O.M Protocol“ Peter was excited to finally have his own protocol to activate. Engen tough he knew he would have to delete it at soon as they were out of this. He sighed well at least he was able to use it once in the battle field.</p><p>„Boss won’t be happy about that.“ He couldn‘t believe the A.I. had just countered his order.</p><p>„We want him safe, not happy Fri.“ Peter sad unnerved. Two people were about to be shot and he was debating with an A.I.</p><p>„It’s never good for anyone when Boss isn’t happy.“ She reminded him unhappily. Well he didn't care. </p><p>„F.R.I.D.A.Y.! Turn it on.“ He ordered with more force behind his words not allowing any more protest.</p><p>„M.O.M. Protocol activated.“ Friday confirmed defeated.</p><p>„Good girl, as soon as I freed them I want you to wrap them up and fly them home.“</p><p>„Yes Mini Boss.“ was all the A.I answered. He knew she didn’t like that but that’s why he had created the protocol in the first place.</p><p>He took the keys from one of the guards and prepared himself. He could hear the guns being cocked.</p><p>„Let’s make an entrance, shall we?“ With one powerful kick Peter send the door flying through the room, already aiming at the guards arms. He turned them so their shots hit the other. He webbed them to the wall where Romanoff and Rhodey a Little shaky disarmed the two. They let out a shuddering but relieved breath.</p><p>„Peter?“ Tony’s shocked but relieved voice captured Peter‘s whole attention. He hurried over to his mentor and unlocked the door. „Did they hurt you?“ Peter asked and looked his mentor up and down for any sign of injuries.</p><p>Tony shook his head. „I’m okay, but I don’t know about Nat. They gave her a pretty rough time to get information.“</p><p>Peter nodded. „Fri? You know what to do.“</p><p>The suits flew in and wrapped the three hero’s up.</p><p> „Get them out of here.“ Peter’s voice was dangerously calm.</p><p>„Yes Peter.“</p><p>„What? No!“ Tony swore when F.R.I.D.A.Y. moved them forward anyway.</p><p>Peter turned to leave too.</p><p>„What? Peter! Wait where are you going?!“ Tony tried to fight the suit.</p><p>„Someone has to save our wannabe captain and his gummy bear gang.“ Peter answered already being annoyed by the thought of them.</p><p>Tony was taken back by the anger in Peter’s voice that he had never heard the boy use before. He would definitely ask about that later.</p><p>„Karen show me the fastest way to get to our favorite trio.“</p><p>There was it again, Tony thought. What had Mr. Superbrain done this time?</p><p>„I’ll see you later.“ with that Peter jumped unto the ceiling and crawled away.</p><p>„Kid wait!“. But his words hit on death ears. F.R.I.D.A.Y. continued to fly them out of the building. „Stop it F.R.I.D.A.Y.!“ Tony demanded frustrated. He couldn’t believe his A.I. wouldn’t listen to him.</p><p>„Sorry Boss, can’t do. Mini Boss ordered me to get you out.“</p><p>„I don’t care since when do you take his orders over mine?!“</p><p>„Since He activated the M.O.M. Protocol.“</p><p>„The what Protocol?!“ Tony was confused but was getting a feeling he wouldn’t like this at all.</p><p>„Mentee-outdid-Mentor.“ F.R.I.D.A.Y. translated the shortcut.</p><p>„Seriously?“ Tony was very pissed right now. Of course this little pooper had installed a protocol to help his hero complex.</p><p>„I told him you wouldn’t like it.“ F.R.I.D.A.Y. said uncharacteristically sassy.</p><p>„Someone is very grounded.“ Tony sighed heavily. „Well good that we took precautions for situations like this. F.R.I.D.A.Y. activate the emergency switch off.“ </p><p>„Yes Boss.“ The suits fell down as soon as the A.I had turned herself off. Good thing they weren’t out of the building and in the sky yet.</p><p>Tony and the other two didn’t have to wait long before F.R.I.D.A.Y. was back online.</p><p>„Good now, get me to my kid.“</p><p>„With pleasure boss.“ Friday smirkingly answered and the suits started to fly towards the other direction again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Peter found Cap and his team rather quickly with Karen‘s help. He hid on the ceiling like a shadow. quickly but without any voice than the webbing flying through the air he webbed up one guard after the other and secured them to the ceiling. Barnes and Steve were still conscious but barely so. They were weakened from the sedative non the less. But they would be fine Peter concluded. It was his time to leave them behind. He didn’t have anything to say to the trio so he just took off they could get out of those restraints themselves. The coldness of the cuff around his left wrist cut into his warm skin. Yep still angry at Rogers, they could definitely figure that out alone.</p><p>„Peter wait!“ Steve weakly shouted after him but he was already gone. Maybe he was being a diva about it, but he hadn’t slept properly in days. He had the right to overreact. They would understand.</p><p>Peter got to the command center. His plan to disarm everyone and then shoot Walker. This way he would avenge all the lost life’s the man had caused. He opened the door and walked through it. Inside he saw five guards and one man that was differently dressed. Probably Walker. Peter’s eyebrows furrowed at the sight of the killer. </p><p>„Look who finally got into our web.“ Walker warbled away.  A gas began to spread in the room. And everyone pulled on gas masks. Peter calmly stayed where he was, knowing that his suit would protected him from it.</p><p>When they realized that the gas wouldn’t harm him, tranquilizers where shot at him from all sides, again he didn’t move and they uselessly bounced off his bulletproof suit. In one smooth motion he picked the tranquilizers up and shot them right back at them. Taking down every one of the men. He webbed them into play just to be in the safe side. He picked up a gun from</p><p>one of the guards and directed it at Walker‘s face.</p><p>He webbed up Walker and secured him to the wall.</p><p>„Who’s caught in who’s webs now?“ Peter asked unfazed.</p><p>„What now your gonna eat me?“ Walker joked.</p><p>„No obviously I will shoot you. I will make you pay for all the death and destruction you caused.“</p><p>Walker just smiled despite the deadly weapon direct to his head. „You won’t shoot me.“</p><p>„Oh yeah? Why would you think that?“</p><p>„You definitely gave me enough reason for it.“ Peter forced his voice to stay calm, the venom behind it was still unmistakable.</p><p>„It this about your little friend? What was his name again...Fred?“</p><p>„Ned.“ Peter hissed.</p><p>„Right. You know, you can kill me but that doesn’t change the fact that I planted a little seed of doubt in the people hearts. Which will grow stronger and stronger.</p><p>As the one that let so many children die you will be the first they will hunt down.“</p><p>„Don’t give yourself too much credit. We both know there is a bigger fish pulling the strings from above.“ Walkers smirk vanished.</p><p>„And just so you know, there are always people that believe in us. And that are the ones that get me out of bed in the morning, the reasons why I choose to go out and risk my life every night. They are the ones I‘m fighting for.“</p><p>He cocked the gun determined to revenge all the innocent victims. Walker went very still. Fear crossed his eyes but then suddenly they changed into relief and hope. Peter got confused by that change and looked around to see if someone had entered without him noticing but the room was empty.</p><p>„You know you will actually do me a favorably killing me. At least I will finally get to see my family again.“ Walkers gaze was far away.</p><p>„No you won’t. Your family is in a good place and that’s not where people like you get to go to.“ Peter tried not to care by the tears that filled the man’s eyes. „All I did, I did for them.“</p><p>Peter shook his head. „You really think your children Are proud of you for destroying innocent life’s, if you really think so than you are seriously sick man.“</p><p>„You think I care what you say? I had to avenge them!“</p><p>„Yes and by doing that you became a monster yourself.“ Peter sucked in a deep breath when he realized the deep meaning behind his own words. If he killed this man he would be just like him. A killer. A monster. What was he doing?</p><p>The rage left suddenly leaving him exhausted and sad. This was not what Spiderman stood for. What Peter Parker stood for. He became Spiderman to safe life’s not to end them. He sighed and slowly lowered the gun. „Karen call Fury.“ The A.I. did as she was told. He would make sure every person in this building would face justice for their actions.</p><p>„Who is this?“ Fury‘s cold voice filled his ears.</p><p>„Sir, this is Spiderman. I have important information for you.“ Peter didn’t take his eyes off Walker while explaining everything.</p><p>As soon as he had ended the call Mr. Stark burst into the room but Peter had heard him come</p><p>„Peter Benjamin Parker, you are in big trouble...“ he took in the scene in front of him. Peter with the lowered gun in his one hand and the phone in the other.</p><p>„Kid...?“</p><p>„I...I almost...“ Peter looked down at his hands and gulped hard. „I know it’s the right choice, why does it feel so...I feel like I lost.“</p><p>Mr. Starks eyes softened. „Pete you didn’t lose. I know it doesn’t feel like it now but you did the right thing.“</p><p>Walker scoffed. „You two are pathetic. Please give me the bullet so I don’t have to hear all this sentimental bs.“ Peter shot a web at the man s Face, shutting him up.</p><p>Tony ignored the stab from the man continued. „I’m proud of you Pete. You is the right thing. Your empathy is what makes you strong. It distinguishes you from those we fight every day. It makes you a good person. It’s not the power that makes someone a hero. It’s their heart. And yours is the biggest and purest of us all.“</p><p>Walker pretended like he was gaging. Peter threw a web at walkers face and pulled it forward with enough force the man’s head was punched into the wall when Peter let go of the web. After that Walker was out like a light.</p><p>„Peter!“ Tony’s firm voice drew his attention back to the man.</p><p>„Sorry...he really had it coming.“</p><p>Tony sighed.</p><p>„yeah.“</p><p>Peters let out another sigh before saying honestly: „Thank you Mr. Stark.“</p><p>„Anytime kid. Good shot.“ Mr. Stark congratulated him gently.</p><p>„Thanks. Felt really good.“ Peter stated in a lighter tone.</p><p>They didn’t get to say anything else when the other avengers burst through the doors.</p><p>„What happened here?“ Rhodey eyed the two and then the men on the floor and Walker on the wall.</p><p>„Furious teenager.“ Tony gave Peter a wink.</p><p>„Are They...?“ Steve started horrified.</p><p>Peter rolled his eyes unnerved and snorted. „seriously? You think I killed five men when you saw how bad I was at hurting that one guy I tried to interrogate? Really?“</p><p>Steve just shrugged with his shoulders.</p><p>„You tried to interrogate someone?“ Tony nearly laughed from the thought of it.</p><p>„What did you do? Torturing him</p><p>With your nerd talk or did you throw a chemistry book at him?“ Tony joked.</p><p>„Haha. Very funny.“</p><p>„He took out his inner nurse and fixed the guys jaw.“ Bucky snickered slightly.</p><p>Tony had to put a hand before his mouth to hide his amusement.</p><p>„Hey I was the one who broke it in the first place.“</p><p>„Yeah to save his life.“ Sam smiled at how the kid turned red.</p><p>Peter sighed heavily. „I saved all your hero butts so maybe you shouldn’t make fun of me.“</p><p>„You are right, sorry.“ Tony smiled genuinely. „So what now?“</p><p> „S.H.I.E.L.D. send some of their agents to clean this mess up.“ Peter filled them in.</p><p>„Good job kid. Smart move to involve them.“ Tony complimented him.</p><p>„Yeah I also found out who’s behind all this. Anyone want to know?“ Peter playfully raised an eyebrow.</p><p>„What do you mean? I thought Walker is our bad guy.“ Steve wondered.</p><p>„Walker is just another figure in a bigger plan. What you would know too if you hadn't left me behind. But as we know, Brain doesn’t come with super soldier serums.“</p><p>Barnes snickered and tried to hide a smile. Tony just snorted a little. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Peter was never that disrespectful to his elders, or to anyone else.</p><p>„As much as I enjoy this, whatever this is,“ Tony pointed his finger between Peter and Steve. „He isn’t the only one that didn’t connect the dots correctly, Walker told us his big bad villain plan and that sounded not like there is a bigger fish. So what do you know?“</p><p>„Well while I sat in the car, handcuffed and surrounded by enemies....“ He paused to give Steve a devastating glare.</p><p>„What?“ Tony turned to Steve too but Peter continued. „…I started thinking. How can a regular production worker afford an operation like this? I mean the sedative gas, the crazy weapons, the facility. The man power. It didn’t make sense, so Karen and F.R.I.D.A.Y. checked his bank information’s and found deposits of several hundreds of thousands of dollars. We traced it back through some cover accounts until we finally ended up with the name...“ he paused for affect. „Secretary Thaddeus Ross. He definitely hates all of our hero guts so that gives him a motive, he clearly has enough resources to afford all this fancy stuff and he has the right connections to pull.“ Peter proudly finished up.</p><p>„Son of a...“ Tony swore fiercely.</p><p>„I hate this guy.“ Romanoff clarified darkly.</p><p>„Pete Good Job. I can’t belief Ross would go this far!“ Tony shook his head.</p><p>„I’m impressed.“ Romanoff spoke up again in a lighter tone.</p><p>„Yeah Fury is on his way to pick him up, too bad we don’t get to see his face when they arrest him.“ Peter answered grimly.</p><p>„Would have been nice yes, but important is that we finally have him. After everything he‘s done he will finally get his punishment.“ Tony sounded relieved.</p><p>„Hey Ehm...you want me to open this thing?“ Sam awkwardly asked and pointed to the hand cuff that was still around Peters wrist. „Yes please it’s really annoying.“ Sam nodded in understanding and opened them up with a key.</p><p>„how did you get out of the other one by the way? These are vibranium.“ Wilson asked curiously.</p><p>„The door handle wasn’t.“ Peter shrugged.</p><p>„Yeah? Well back when we arrived in the car you almost fainted while getting out. Didn’t think you would be able get out of those.“ Steve reminded him in a disapproving voice.</p><p>„What?“ Tony’s head snapped to Peter.</p><p>„Well three protein bars and being surrounded by bad guys that fire at you with their guns while your cuffed to a car...help in that matter.“</p><p>„Look I’m sorry that wasn’t supposed to happen, but you were in no shape to come with us!“ Steve insisted being in the right.</p><p>„I was fine!“ Peter got louder he knew he would lose this battle because deep down he knew Steve was right.</p><p>„Didn’t look like it when you almost fainted in Bucky‘s arms from exhaustion and malnourishment.“ Steve gave right back at him.</p><p>„What? Pete?“ Tony didn’t get to say more in between this heated conversation.</p><p>„Sam gave me the protein bars!“</p><p>„That’s never enough for someone like us! Peter, taking you into the fight would have been Irresponsible. I’m sorry.“</p><p>„But leaving me behind wasn’t?! You left me defenseless in an old car!“</p><p>„The car was hidden. How did they even find you?  We were very careful not to be seen when we left.“ Steve kept going.</p><p>„Well I don’t know, but they did!“</p><p>„Maybe they saw the car and didn’t recognize it as one of their own.“ Bucky thought out loud.</p><p>„Gosh kid I‘m so sorry...The whole point of leaving you there was to not put you in danger. We wanted to protect you.“</p><p>„Yeah Pete, this one time I have to agree with the captain. You have to take more care of yourself. But still Rogers! You left MY kid alone and locked in a car in the middle of an enemy filled area?!“ Tony looked like he was about to attack Rogers.</p><p>„Well as I proved again today, I am capable of protecting myself. Badass as I am I didn’t only save myself but also all of you.“</p><p>„We owe you a big thanks and an apology“ Barnes spoke up before Steve could get himself into more trouble.</p><p>„Excepted.“</p><p>„Thank you for saving our lives.“ Romanoff smiled at him then turned to Mr. Stark with a smirk. „I like him. Looks like someone has the potential to become a professional spy. Careful Tony or S.H.I.E.L.D. might steal your precious intern from you.“</p><p>„No way. Peter would never leave for something like that.“ Tony scoffed.</p><p>„That would be so awesome! I would get to see how it’s like being an undercover agent with all those fancy gadgets and...“ he stopped his rambling when he saw the look of betrayal on Mr. Starks face and quickly added. „...but I totally prefer working in the lab day and night with a snarky mentor that makes fun of me all the time. Yup that totally outdoes being a super cool undercover agent with those totally definitely not fancy gadgets. But You know you are right, I would really miss F.R.I.D.A.Y. and DUM-E we got close over the last few days.“</p><p>„For that backstab you are fired.“</p><p>„You can’t fire me you need me.“ Peter smiled confident.</p><p>„don’t get in over your head .“</p><p>„I’m not, Pepper and Happy say that you are useless without me all the time.“ Peter gives him a sneering smile.</p><p>„Who’s the snarky one now? Gosh it’s like talking to myself. You do spend too much time with me.“</p><p>„They say that too.“ Peters smile grew even wider.</p><p>„That’s enough sass for one day, It’s really exhausting listening to another me. Instead of picking up my bad character moves you should teach me your good ones like how to do those irresistible puppy eyes, they could come in handy.“ Tony teased back fondly.</p><p>„We should leave this place.“ Peter mumbled but gave Tony a sheepish smile non the less. His cheek were pink from Tony’s comment. It looked endearing and Tony could melt away every time.</p><p>„Did anyone else notice Mr. Genius calling Peter <em>his </em>kid?“ Rhodey interfered Peter’s topic change plan.</p><p>„Yeah yeah make your jokes I don’t care.“ Tony waved him off unfazed.</p><p>„I’m shocked! you don’t even deny it. Who are you and what happened to the Tony Stark I know?“</p><p>„He met a younger version of himself just a lot humbler and nicer. Probably the friendliest person he‘s ever met and I guess his love and admiration for the little genius changed him into a better person.“</p><p>Peter couldn’t believe is ears. Had Mr. Stark just confessed how much he truly cared for him? The warm feeling in his chest got replaced by a painful turning and squeezing and an overwhelming wave of nausea that washed over him. He had to blink a few times, trying to get away the blurry vision that came with his spinning head. </p><p>„Yeah I think we can all agree that we like this version of you way better.“ Rhodey commented snarky. „But Peter is Right, we should get out of here.“</p><p>Peter couldn’t stay upright anymore, the last days caught up with him and his body betrayed him, he swayed and crushing into Bucky again.</p><p>„Woahh I got you.“ The super soldier reassured him. Holding him up right. Peter s legs felt like jelly. He could also feel his face redden. „Sorry man. Second time today not embarrassing at all.“</p><p>„Don’t worry about it. You feeling dizzy?“</p><p>„Yeah...and tired.“</p><p>„Let’s get him to the jet. He can rest there.“ Rhodey suggested.</p><p>„We don’t have the jet. It was destroyed.“ Steve crossed his arms in thought and worry.</p><p>„We can take my suits to fly home. And you young man will go straight to the medbay.“ He pointed his finger at Peter.</p><p>„No one is there Mr. Stark. We evacuated the building. I’m not hurt, all I need is a good meal and some sleep.“ Peter almost pleaded. He didn’t want to go in there anyway. Too many horrifying memories of the last few days. Tony sighed but agreed so everyone got wrapped up in the suits, Tony, ignoring Peter’s protests lifted the kid up and carried him bridal style out of the building.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Healing takes time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Follow Peter as he is dealing with his PTSD. We will see some MJ and Peter, Peter will get to see Happy and Ned for the first time since the shooting and of course some Tony and Peter Irondad and Spiderson bonding fluff.<br/>Enjoy and tell me what you think in the comments!</p><p>At the funeral scene I recommend you to listen to the named song: Go rest high on that mountain by Vince Gill</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as they arrived Sam made it his task to cook a nice meal for Peter and everyone else too. Mr. Stark called Pepper to let her know they were okay. She told him she was on her way back and would arrive soon. After that he let Dr. Cho know that it was safe again to come to the tower.</p><p>He arranged for Happy to be transported back here too. Peter felt the gnawing guilt in his stomach when he heard that Happy wasn’t ready to be transported yet but would be as soon as he was stables enough. Peter called May and told her what happened. She told him that nothing had changed with Ned. Even more guilt overcame him.</p><p>Sam served dinner. Peter had a giant plate of noodles and many vegetables in front of him. His stomach almost turned. Well he didn’t have a choice. If he didn’t want to worry Mr. Stark any further he would have to eat it all.</p><p>He took one bite after the other. He fought the nausea. It hadn’t been that long since he ate, why was his body acting like a complete idiot?</p><p>„So do you know when Happy will be back?“ Steve asked casually.</p><p>„No not yet. Hopefully by the end of the week.“ Tony informed him.</p><p>Peter almost dropped his fork when the pictures of a bloody Happy flashed before his eyes. </p><p>„We Should make him a get well soon card!“ Sam suggested thoughtful.</p><p>„And a Gift!“</p><p>„Yeah in form of a big paycheck.“ Rhodey threw in the round. „How many times did he almost die now?“</p><p>„You are probably right. I owe him a lot.“ Tony noted sincerely. „A card would be pretty nice though, I‘m sure he would love that. Especially if Peter makes it, what do you think kid?“</p><p>Peter gulped he was still staring down at his food not daring to look into the others eyes.</p><p>„Kid?“ Tony asked again worry evident in his voice.</p><p>„Yes. Sorry I‘m a little off.“ Peter apologized.</p><p>„Okay I think you had enough excitement for today. Get some rest you look like you haven’t slept in ages. It’s past bed time for little spiders anyway.“</p><p>His head snapped up in surprise. He could feel fear creep up inside of him. He didn’t want to go to bed. Because as soon as he closed his eyes the nightmares were hunting him.</p><p>„Spiders don’t have a bedtime because they don’t sleep. They only rest.“ Peter tried to smart his way out of this.</p><p>„Well then it’s good for us that you are only half spider. The sleeping part still counts for you, so off you go.“</p><p>Pete grumbly got up from the table.</p><p>„Good Night Kiddo.“ Tony said his goodbye fondly.</p><p>„Get some rest kid. Tony is right you sure need it.“ Steve joined in.</p><p>„Bye!“ Sam greeted.</p><p>Peter gulped hard he was at the edge of panic now. Bucky gave him a friendly nod. Peter took a deep breath and left the living room. He slowly walked to his room. He stared at his perfectly made bed for a long time before he turned his back on It and instead walked out on the balcony.</p><p>He sat down and watched the stars. His thoughts drifted off to Happy and Ned. His phone didn‘t show any news from May. He decided to call her anyway. He needed to hear her voice. He wanted to be reassured by her. It didn’t take long before he heard her warm voice. He was filled with warmth instantly. He didn’t know how she did it but even her presence or voice were enough to calm him down.</p><p>„Sweetie? Are you okay?“</p><p>„Hey May, we managed to free them all. Everyone is okay. We are back at the tower now.“</p><p>„I‘m glad to hear that. You sound exhausted honey you should try to get some sleep.“ He thought about telling her. In front of her he didn’t have to appear strong. But he didn’t want to worry her. She was busy enough already. So he just gave a defeated: „okay.“</p><p>„Okay Hun. I will come by tomorrow and take you home. Then we can relax and watch some tv and you can tell me everything that happened. How does that sound?“</p><p>„Really good.“ Peter let out an unsteady breath to keep the tears at bay.</p><p>„Okay sweetie, I‘ll see you tomorrow. I larb you.“</p><p>„Bye May. I Larb you too.“</p><p>The call ended and Peter pulled his leg closer to his body, allowing his head to rest on his knees. He fought the sleepiness until he couldn’t anymore and unconsciousness engulfed him. As soon as he had closed his eyes, the nightmares started.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next morning he woke up just as exhausted as the night before. It had been a restless night with both bizarre and terrifying dreams.</p><p>The guilt in his belly had turned into a permanent feeling.</p><p>He stayed in his room until May arrived. With a quick goodbye he rushed out of the building and into the car. Tony didn’t know if he should feel hurt or worried about the kids behavior. He probably just was happy to see his aunt nothing more. He couldn’t shake the feeling that something else was going on though. He would ask him the next time he saw him.</p><p>Peter enjoyed the evening with May. He sat on the couch cuddled at her side watching some harmless Disney movies were no blood or other traumatizing things were shown. Jap those would be his new favorite movies. No Flashbacks, no freaking out, No uninvited thoughts. Just peaceful songs and Happy Ends. Sadly there was no Happy End in sight for him.</p><p>He told May what happened but kept pretty short on the details. The next few days got worse and left him exhausted beyond relief.</p><p>Peter felt like a walking body, the lack of sleep and food had resulted into a constant migraine that seemed to worsen with each day. He felt always nauseous and could barely look at food, let alone smell or eat it.</p><p>He just felt miserable. He was so tired of everything. Mr. Stark and May kept asking him what was wrong, but he couldn’t tell them. He couldn’t tell them how weak he was. They would be disappointed and he couldn’t bare another look of disappointment towards him. He knew he should talk to someone about it but it was so hard.</p><p>He didn’t go to the tower anymore and just texted Tony short answers to his texts, ignoring his calls. He was surprised the man hadn’t shown up at his door yet. He probably tried to give him some space what he was glad for. He also hadn’t visited Ned or Happy yet and he hadn’t called MJ. He really should call MJ. He had promised her to call.</p><p>May looked more and more worried. He heard her talking to Tony over the phone many times. Well Tony must have accepted that Peter wouldn’t answer his calls and had instead started to call May. They both seemed to forget that he had super-hearing. He could hear May’s voice way back to his room. </p><p>„Eh yes no I don’t think he has been out in the suit again. No don’t just come over here. No he didn’t say anything to me. I don’t know why he is avoiding you.“ He could hear her whispering. He felt bad for worrying Tony and May but all he wanted was to avoid everyone that would remind him of what happened. „No he still hasn’t visited Ned. I know that’s not good! But what am I supposed to do? Drag him there? I keep trying to convince him to go see him but he doesn’t want to. No I haven’t told him about the schools memorial service yet. Because I don’t want to upset him! He is not really emotionally stable right now! I promise I will tell him just not right now.“</p><p>Peter had heard enough. He took his headphones out and put them in shutting everything else out. So there was a memorial service at his school. He knew he should go. He wanted to pay his respects to the victims. He sighed. Why was the right thing always so damn hard.</p><p>He took out a note pad and started writing down a few things.</p><p> </p><p>-<em>go to memorial service </em></p><p>
  <em>-talk to Tony and May</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-call MJ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-visit Ned and Happy</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He sighed when he looked at the letters in front of him then he added.</p><p> </p><p>-<em>get help</em></p><p> </p><p>He felt like crap. He had to figure out how to get passed all this. Tony might be able to help him. he had been through some traumatizing stuff too and he seemed to handle it pretty well. Peter knew that Tony has had a drinking problem in the past but he was clean now so he had overcome it. </p><p>So it was possible. He just had to find out how. Attending the memorial might be a good start. He thought to himself. he would call MJ tomorrow and ask her if she was going.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Two days later May drove Peter to the school where the memorial service was going to take place. Many people where already there. He recognized families of some victims. They were crying sharing their pain with other affected family members. His stomach tightened at the sight. Slowly he got out of the car, May was close behind him. together they walked towards the crowd of people.</p><p>At the schoolyard were dozens of candles lightened. Between the candles were beautiful flowers spread all over the Place and in between they had positioned the pictures of those that had been killed. Under the pictures were many that he recognized but one picture made his heart drop even deeper.</p><p>There was the smiling face of Mr. Harrington. He hadn’t seen the teacher during the shooting. Bile rose up his throat. He had liked Mr. Harrington. He had always been kind and helping. A little awkward and weird sometimes but all ways kind. He counted 36 victims in total. So many lost souls.</p><p>He felt the nausea crawl up his throat again. May had an arm around him and tears were falling down her face. They stood there and looked at the pictures in silence.</p><p>Peter felt MJ’s presence before he felt her hand slip into his. Her touch caused his heart to beat out of his chest. He turned his head to look at her. She gave him a small smile that he returned before they direct their attention back to the principal that had climbed the podium. He squeezed her hand gently trying to give her some sort of comfort.</p><p>„Dear Family and Friends. It pains me to speak to you under such tragic circumstances. We mourn with all of you that lost a dear one.  It's not fair that we have to say goodbye to so many wonderful people but I want you all to know that you are not alone. We will support you mentally and financially. Thanks to an anonymous donor, we are able to cover the costs of medical assistance and funerals that may be required.“ Peter looked up sharply. Anonymous donor? A 100 Bucks that Stark had something to do with that. Gratitude for the man filled his heart. He would call Stark and thank him when he got home.</p><p>„This school had the privilege to teach some of the most brilliant minds Queen has to offer and we will miss them very much. Their absence will always leave a big hole in our hearts. They are gone but not forgotten. If anyone of you no matter if Parent, sibling or friend, needs to talk to someone the school has social workers that are more than happy to help. Please do not hesitate to use their services. We will now lighten the lanterns and let them fly symbolic for the souls that are now free. Michael Williams will accompany us musically with the song: <em>Go rest high on that mountain</em>. Thank you.“ the principal left the podium and one of the seniors took his place. Peter had seen him multiple times during his time at Midtown.</p><p>The music started to play and Michael’s soft voice soon joined in. Every word was a painful stab into Peters heart. As his soft voice swept over the crowd, everyone lightened their lanterns. Soon the place was filled with bright light. May lightened hers while MJ and Peter shared one. MJ lightened it and together they held on to it while they waited for the others to lighten theirs. When all the lanterns shined bright, Mr. Morita let his own fly, giving the signal for the others to join in. Carefully MJ and Peter guided the Lantern up and let it go. Together they watched as it took off, joined by many others. Soon the dark sky was enlightened by their warm light, banishing the darkness. It was a beautiful sight that reminded him a lot of the movie Tangled. Just as powerful and stunning.</p><p>The atmosphere was thick with emotion and he let himself be engulfed by it, allowing the tears to fall freely. He didn’t have to look over to MJ to know she was crying too. He didn’t mention it though. He knew she didn’t like to show weakness so instead he put his arm around her and pulled her closer to give some comfort. She leaned her head on his shoulder. To his left he could hear May sniffing. He took his free and hand and took hers reassuring. All together they watched the lanterns fade away.</p><p>Now the only light was given by the many candles. The song ended and for a few more minutes there was only silence. Silence that honored the fallen. It pained him to watch all those people cry. Knowing that he has had a part in this.</p><p>Would they ever forgive Spiderman for failing them? Could he ever forgive himself for being too late? Right now it didn’t feel like it. He let his gaze wander over the mourning people when a figure caught his attention. The man was dressed in black trainers, including a baseball cap and sunglasses. He knew those glasses. He excused himself and silently made his way over to the man, careful to not disturb anyone.</p><p>He stopped next to the man looking at the people in front of them. After a few seconds he let his gaze fall back on the man. „Little dark for those, don’t you think?“ He mockingly referred to the glasses.</p><p>„They Are serving their purpose. Didn’t want to attract unwanted attention.“ Tony looked down at Peter with worry in his eyes. „It’s a touching ceremony.“</p><p>„Yeah. Thank you for your donation to the school.“</p><p>For a second Tony looked like he was going to deny it but one look at Peter and he knew there was no point.</p><p>„Well it’s not my money.” Peter looked at him questioningly at that statement. </p><p>“It’s yours. The money you keep refusing to take for working in the lab with me. I thought this is how you would like to invest it. So it’s actually you that’s helping them.“ Mr. Stark was trying to ease his guilt and Peter knew it. It was very thoughtful of the older man, if possible his respect and love for his mentor grew even more. </p><p>Peter felt tears build up in his eyes. He was deeply touched by the love of the man that he didn’t feel he deserved.</p><p>„Thanks.“ was all he could say to that without losing it.</p><p>„How are you holding up kiddo?“ Tony had noticed the tears in his eyes, his voice ever so softly.</p><p>Peter let out a long breath. „I’m not great, but I‘ll get there. Coming here was the first step.“</p><p>Tony nodded in understanding.</p><p>„You know you can always come to me. No matter what.“</p><p>„I know and I’m sorry I didn’t call you the last days. I just needed a little time for myself. I will come to you when I’m ready...I just need a little more time.“</p><p>Tony smiled at him warmly. „Okay.“ They looked at each other with watery eyes, love evident in each of their gazes. Suddenly Mr. Stark cleared his throat, he changed his voice into a lighter tone and with a sniff he added: „I can wait. No problem. I am a very patient person.“</p><p>„No you‘re not.“ Peter stated not unkindly. “You hate to wait.” He blurted out in a scoff, glad to change to their usual lighthearted banter. „Pepper is patient. You are far away from it.“ Peter tried to hide his smile but failed miserably. Tony’s heart skipped a beat when he saw it. He felt his heart warm up at the fact that he had managed to lighten the kids mood.</p><p>„That is absolutely...true. She managed to stick with me for years after all.“</p><p>„Yeah someone should give her a medal for that.“</p><p>Tony huffed and took his hand to his heart, acting as if he was hurting.</p><p>“Now you are just being mean and I blame the hormones for that:” It made Peter giggle. Encouraged by the kids reaction he continued. “Lucky for you, I just finished reading my guide in dealing with hormone-driven teenagers.”</p><p>“Did you? And what does it say?”</p><p>“It says to ignore it and not take it personal.“</p><p>„Smart book. Looks like you are getting the hang out of this whole parental thing.“</p><p>„You think?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“So am I getting a medal at pro parenting now?“</p><p>„Sorry May already got that one. Maybe she will share hers with you one day if you keep practicing.“</p><p>Tony fondly looked down at Peter before answering softly. „Yeah. That would be nice.“ He cleared his throat and left the awkward emotional atmosphere.</p><p>„May is a good role model. I will ask her for tips.“</p><p>„You do that. I go back to May and MJ. Thanks for coming and for everything else.“</p><p>„No problem. See you later?“</p><p>„Later?“</p><p>„Dinner at our place.“</p><p>„Right. May must have forgotten to mention that. Guess I‘ll see you later then.“</p><p>He gave a quick wave before he went back to the other two. The ceremony was over soon after that and people slowly left. Some stayed to talk to one another. But Peter felt more like leaving.</p><p>„Have you seen Ned yet?“ MJ asked softly. She had put his hand in hers again. </p><p>Peter swallowed heavily. „No. you?“</p><p>„Yes. I like to go and just sit there and sketch or read just to keep him company when his family can’t be there so he‘s not alone you know?“</p><p>„That’s really nice. I‘m sure he appreciates it.“</p><p>They were interrupted by someone joining them. It was the person Peter had least expected.</p><p>„Hey guys. How are you doing?“</p><p>Peter’s mouth dropped in surprise.</p><p>„As Good as it can in a situation like this.“</p><p>MJ answered honestly since Peter still seemed star struck.</p><p>„Yeah me too. How Ned is holding up?“ Flash asked quietly. Peter was still too perplexed to answer so MJ continued to answer. „He is still in a coma they don’t know when he will wake up.“</p><p>„That sucks. I assume his family is at the hospital right now?”</p><p>MJ and Peter nodded.</p><p>“Can you tell his family that they are welcome in our house anytime? It’s only five minutes away from the hospital and therefore much closer than from their own home.“</p><p>„Like…really? Your parents wouldn’t mind?“ Peter couldn’t shake the feeling that Flash’s parents didn’t know about that generous offer.</p><p>Flash scoffed before he answered bitterly. „No to mind they would have to care enough to actually be at home for ones.“</p><p>„I‘m sorry.“ Peter really did feel sorry for the bully. He had always known that he was a jerk because he had some kind of family problems but this just sucked. Peter might have lost three Family members but he had always known that they loved him.</p><p>„No need to. Just let me know if they need anything.“</p><p>„Thanks we will...“ MJ gave him a light smile.</p><p>„Yeah thank you.“ Peter agreed sincerely.</p><p>„Yeah.“ Flash muttered under his breath looking slightly absent. With one last look and a ghost of a smile he walked away. He seemed a little lost. Being nice was rather new for the bully so maybe that was why.</p><p>MJ And Peter didn’t say anything about it after he left. Instead he walked her to her father’s car.</p><p>They said their goodbyes and MJ got in the car after he had promised her to call the next day. Him and May got in their own car and silently drove off.</p><p>„Were you able to figure everything out with Tony?“ May asked casually. Peter wasn’t even surprised she knew about that.</p><p>„We agreed that you and Pepper deserve a medal for holding up with us.“</p><p>„Well Pepper deserves one, I have an easy job. You are always nice to be around with.“ she smiled fondly eyes focused on the road ahead. „Speaking of Pepper and Tony, they invited us over for dinner. You in the mood to go?“ May carefully asked.</p><p>Bonding with Tony earlier had been really nice he hadn’t noticed how much he had missed it.</p><p>„Yes. I think that would be really nice.“</p><p>May happily drove them to the tower. It was in restoration but it seemed as if the normal everyday life had returned. It didn’t look completely empty and dark anymore.</p><p>When they arrived Peter was pulled into a tight and comforting hug from his mentor. He buried his head in the man’s shirt and sucked in the men’s smell. It made him feel safe and home.</p><p>Mr. Stark held him away at arm’s length to get a better look at his mentee.</p><p>„You look better.“</p><p>„I feel better too.“ Peter agreed.</p><p>„That’s good to hear.“ He smiled down at Peter adoringly.</p><p>„can I have a hug too?“ Pepper appeared in his view. A big smile covered her mouth as she opened her arms inviting. Peter returned the smile and went over to accept the hug. She squeezed him tight.</p><p>„It’s good to see you Pete, I missed you.“</p><p>„I missed you too Pepper.“ She let go of him and looked around. „Anyone hungry?“</p><p>„I am.“</p><p>At the familiar voice May and Peter swirled around. Happy stood in front of the open door leaning heavily against his crutches. He looked bad but nothing compared to when Peter found him.</p><p>„Happy!“ May practically ran towards him and threw her arms around him. He returned the hug gladly and buried his face in her neck.</p><p>„I‘m so glad you‘re okay!“ she cried out.</p><p>„Yeah I‘m still healing but the doctor allowed me to join you for dinner.“</p><p>„That’s great!“</p><p>Peter didn’t know what to say. He was so unbelievably relieved to see Happy standing again. He could still see fainting bruises in the man’s face. He also had a bandage around his head. And an even bigger one around his leg. But all together he looked okay. May took a carful step back looking at him. The man’s gaze fell on him and Peter thought his heart would jump out of his chest.</p><p>„Hey Happy.“ He greeted awkwardly unsure what else to say or do.</p><p>„Hey kid. Come here.“</p><p>Peter hesitated for a second but went over to the man anyway. Happy pulled him into a hug without missing a beat. „Thank you.“ he whispered into Peter’s ears. Peter swallowed hard trying not to think about the last time he had seen the man. „I‘m glad you are okay.“</p><p>Happy let go of him and gave him a sincere smile.</p><p>„Well I think it’s time for dinner. Take your seats everyone.“ Pepper cheerly called out, walking into the kitchen. Tony clapped his friend on the back fondly as he and May guided him to the table and helped him sit down.</p><p>Peter joined them at the table a little uncomfortable. He sat at the head of the table. Next to him May and Tony had taken their seat. Pepper had joined Tony at his side of the table and Happy had the  seat next to May.</p><p>Peter avoided any eye contact with Happy. He felt guilty for his behavior but he just couldn't look him in the eye. He didn’t know what tricks his mind would play with him if he looked at the man for too long. He wasn’t ready for any flashbacks or hallucinations.</p><p>He wasn’t ready to see the pictures his dreams wouldn’t let him forget. Even though It had gotten worse the past week from the constant exhaustion and lack of food, he had a good day today without any incidents.</p><p>He knew his body was coming to its breaking point. His hands were trembling at a level he could barely hide it anymore, he was very unfocused and jumpy, he felt constantly dizzy and if he ate too much, it almost always came right back up. Happy‘s presence didn’t help his nerves and trembling. He looked at overfilled plate of food. The smell of it made his stomach turn and a wave of nausea washed over him almost making him gag. Peter already knew he wouldn’t touch the food. He only needed a good reason why.</p><p>„Okay everyone I want to pronounce a toast on Happy and his fast healing! So glad you are finally out of the hospital and with us again.“ Tony announced and everyone raised their glasses, Peter looked dreadfully at his full water glass. Careful not to spill any of it, his shaking hand lifted the glass up.</p><p>„To Peter, without whom I wouldn’t be sitting here today.“ Peter made the mistake to look at Happy. Everything came down on him at once. The picture of Happy’s bloody face, his wheezing breath as his lungs filled with liquid, his fluttering eyes closing in a final matter. Peter shut his eyes closed and shook his head slightly to get rid of the memories that swarmed in on him like the unforgiving waves on a sinking boat. When he opened them again hopeful to have everything back to normal, there was still blood running down Happy‘s lips and over his chin, dripping unto his plate. His nausea reached a new level where he feared he would heave up his insides. A loud crack and the following sharp pain in his palm tore him out of it.</p><p>„Peter!“</p><p>„Pete?!“</p><p>„Sweetheart what’s going on?“</p><p>„Honey?“</p><p>He heard their scared voices and looked equally surprised as shocked at his hand.</p><p>Shards of glass bore into his skin coloring his hand dark red. His eyes widened. There was blood on his hand. <em>Again</em>. Why was there always blood on his hands? First Uncle Bens, then Ned's then Happy's...</p><p>He pulled in a sharp intake of breath. An agonizing ringing sound that outplayed every other sound in the room started to maltreat his sensitive ears. Everything became too much. The lights, the horrible metallic smell of blood, he started to wheeze. His body was going into hypersensitive mode. He had to leave. <em>Now</em>.</p><p>„I‘m sorry.“, he gasped out and clumsily shot up, throwing over his stool in the process. He didn’t care, too focused to get away and get some air into his failing lungs. There was blood on his hands! Blood from dozens of people and children he had failed to save. 36 people that he knew the faces off now and would never be able to forget. That’s what he always did. He failed the people around him, and worse he failed the ones he cared most about.</p><p>He stumbled into his room and into the bathroom leaving a trail of blood behind. He felt bile rise up and he threw himself over the toilet. Nothing but acid came up. He felt the familiar burning sensation that came with it. He unsteadily got up to his feet and almost fell down again. He stumbled over to the sink.</p><p>He couldn’t bring himself to get bothered by the burning pain in his throat and lungs. He rinsed out his mouth before he let the cool water run over his hands, the blood mixed with the water and turned the whole sink red. Peter had to gag again from the horrible metallic smell that filled his nose, his trembling had somehow increased and made it nearly impossible to hold his hands still under the water. Tears of desperation and frustration filled his eyes. He had to get the blood off! It just wouldn’t go off! His panicked, dazed and exhausted mind didn’t realize it was his own blood anymore. All he knew was that his hands had looked exactly like this after he carried Happy and Ned. After the paramedics had taken his uncle out of his arms. Mr. Harrington’s blood. There was coming more and more blood. The blood of every innocent soul he had failed. He started to rub his hand frantically, the glass splinters deepening his wounds resulting into bleeding more. The sink had turned into a gruesome bright red.</p><p>„Get it off. Get it off. Get it off.“ Peter whimpered deliriously the lack of air not helping his state.</p><p>Suddenly he felt the weight of a warm hand on his arm, he jumped in surprise.</p><p>„Pete, stop.“ a gentle voice appeared next to him.</p><p>He looked up and saw Tony standing beside him. He hadn’t heard him coming in.</p><p>„But I have to get it off.“ he whimpered brokenly.</p><p>Tony carefully swiped the wet tears off his cheeks. Peter hadn’t even realized he was crying.</p><p>„I‘ll help you.“ Tony assured him and carefully took his bleeding hand into his own and began to wash it off gently.</p><p>„We have to get the glass out of the wounds. Can I take you to the med bay?“</p><p>„No!“ Peter shook his head frantically. „I can’t go there. I can’t. I can’t. I can’t.“ His hands dig into his hair and scalp. His nails and the glass left scratches in his soft skin. his breathing sped up again. He smeared the blood into his hair and face and panicked even more. The world started to swim. He knew he would lose consciousness in less than a minute if he didn’t calm down but how could he calm down if all he ever did was failing!? He kept hurting and losing people.</p><p>„Okay Easy kid breathe! Follow my lead.“ Tony started to take deep and slow breaths. Peter adjusted his breathing to Tony’s. He slowly calmed down.</p><p>„No med bay understood. Can I try to get out the glass and bandage you up?“</p><p>Peter sniffed but nodded.</p><p>„Okay. Come one let’s sit down.“ He helped Peter to the floor. „I‘ll get the tweezer quickly, don’t move.“</p><p>Peter didn’t have to be told twice. Exhausted he leaned against the wall. He closed his eyes to blend out the blood that was smeared everywhere.</p><p>Mr. Stark grabbed the first aid kid and the tweezer and was beside him a few seconds later. He carefully started to pull out the glass. Peter, barely felt it. He just kept his eyes closed. He felt Mr. Starks gaze on him every now and then but it wasn’t until he was finished with cleaning and wrapping up his hand before he spoke up.</p><p>„Pete?“</p><p>Peter opened his eyes and looked at his mentor. Tony was taken aback from all the pain and desperation in the kids eyes. Just now he realized the ghostly grey skin tone and the deep and dark bags under his eyes. How hadn’t he noticed until now? This was his kid for heaven's sake! </p><p>„What happened down there?“ his voice was soft and concerned. „What’s going on?“</p><p>Peter felt tears dropping down his cheeks again.</p><p>„I...I‘m sorry...I didn’t mean to…to break the glass...I...I will replace it.“ Peter hiccuped. He knew Mr. Stark didn’t care about the glass. He just tried to stall the conversation they were about to have. The conversation he was not ready for.</p><p>„I don’t care about the glass but you know that. I care about you and I want to help you. But I can’t if you don’t tell me what’s going on.“ Mr. Starks voice was still calm.</p><p>Peter stayed silent. His mind desperately tried to find the right words.</p><p>„If you don’t want to talk about it with me, that’s okay, I understand, but then I want you to talk to a professional...“</p><p>„No!“ Peter interrupted him quickly.</p><p>„I...I want to tell you, it’s just...“ Peter’s breathing picked up again. „What if you...What if you don’t like me after I told you? What if you see me differently?“</p><p>„Pete,“ Tony‘s voice had reached a new level of softness, but it was also underlined with great worry. „There‘s nothing you could ever do that would make me think any less of you.“</p><p>That seemed to ease Peters anxiety a little. He sighed defeated.</p><p>„I‘m just <em>so</em> tired Mr. Stark. I’m so tired.“ He hated how his voice broke at the end, his tears rolled down his face freely again. „I can’t eat, I can’t sleep and I... I see things...horrible and terrifying things, when I‘m somewhere or with someone that brings up certain memories. Every time I close my eyes, nightmares come to hunt me and make me relive what happened. That’s why I haven’t slept properly in over a week now. I tried to handle it, I tried to be  brave like you, like the other avengers, because I really <em>really</em> want to be tough like you but I keep failing because I’m so damn useless. I’m useless and I‘m a wreck. I feel miserable 24/7 and I just can’t take it anymore, I feel how my body is slowly falling apart. I don’t know how long he will keep up with this.“ He could see the pain in Mr. Starks eyes at his words, he could see the empathy and worry. But Mr. Stark stayed silent giving Peter the space he needed to go on, cause he knew there was more Peter needed to get off his chest.</p><p>„I can’t visit Ned, my best friend because I feel so damn guilty. I let him down and my mind keeps showing me this horrible picture of him in my arms bleeding out. Just like I keep seeing Happy covered in blood and dirt and..., I feel their blood on my hands even now...when I look down at them, I see blood everywhere...their blood is on my hands Mr. Stark!“ his hands started to shake again and he made fists to stop it, the pain in his bandaged hand grounding him. „I was supposed to save them! I should have been there to save them! But I wasn’t! I wasn’t there when they needed me the most Mr. Stark, and its hunting me.“</p><p>Peter finally looked up into the man’s eyes. „It was my responsibility to save them! and I failed. I failed them, like I failed my parents and my uncle. I failed everyone! It seems like I‘m doomed to end up alone.“</p><p>„Peter! That is not true.“ Tony interrupted his panicked rumbling. „You didn’t fail anyone. You tried your best and you did good.“ Tony‘s voice broke a little. He gently stroke the kids cheeks with his thumbs.</p><p>„You did so incredibly good Pete.“ Tony softly repeated. He wiped away the tears that kept coming from the kid, not caring that his own face was strained from the salty water too. He could see the fear, the pain and the despair in Peters eyes.</p><p>Tony pressed the struggling kid tightly against his chest. He felt the kids tears falling down unto his neck.</p><p>„I just want it to stop. I want everything back to how it was...but what if it’s too late? What if the damage is done and can’t be fixed? What if you can’t fix me??“ His voice was full of fear that it broke Tony‘s heart. He had no idea how bad Peters PTSD had become. He had suspected that Peter was having some form of it but never had he thought for it to be this bad. His kid looked so miserable, so lost and it hurt him deeply that this child had to go through so horrible things in his short life that he struggled with severe PTSD symptoms.</p><p>„Pete...“ Tony gently began to speak again. „You’re whether weak nor broken. You are just hurt and vulnerable right now and that’s okay. You didn’t fail anyone and no one is disappointed in you. You tried to save everyone, you did your best but sometimes, bad things happen no matter how hard we try...sometimes we can’t save everyone and to accept that is probably the hardest part of our job.“</p><p>Tony felt his own tears fall down into the kids hair.  „Peter you saved the avengers! You found Walker and Ross and most importantly you proved your strength when you spared his life. You aren’t weak, you are incredibly strong. You are stronger than I could ever be and I am so damn proud of you.“ he cradled Peter closer to his chest as he said those words.</p><p>He could feel Peters tears tickle down his skin and dampen his shirt.</p><p>„It’s completely normal to react to such traumatic experiences. And I am the worst example when it comes to dealing with trauma. It’s hard, and it won’t go away overnight but with the people you love around you, you learn to live with it. There will be good days and there will be bad days. Sometimes you will feel like drowning, like life is pushing you down and you will feel like you’ll never gonna get up again but you will, because that’s what you do. You keep fighting and you get back up no matter how hard you fall.“</p><p>Peter looked up with those adorable brown puppy eyes that held so much hope and trust inside. Tony felt his heart jump at the knowledge that he was the one that it was directed at. </p><p>„You are Peter Parker the greatest kid I ever met, even the greatest kid on earth! Okay I heard that every parent thinks their child is the greatest but it’s really true.“ Peter abruptly sat up, his face an image of surprise.</p><p>„Yes Pete. You are <em>my</em> kid. We are family and May and I will do everything we can to help you. I will always be here to catch you when you fall. <em>Always.“ </em> Peter buried his face in Tony’s chest again<em>. </em>Tony felt amazed by the words he had finally said out loud. He had felt this way for a long time but he had never put it into words, it felt silly now that he waited so long to say it. But it was all true. He really loved the kid like his own. He placed a kiss on the kids hair and let his head gently rest on the boys head. They sat there for a long time, Tony just holding Peter, comforting him. Tony felt Peters rips alarmingly good through his shirt. He had to get some food into the child.</p><p>„We should get you checked up. I can call Helen to come up here so you don’t have to go into the med bay. Sounds good?“</p><p>„Yes.“ Peter answered croaky.</p><p>„Fri? Please send Dr. Cho into Peter’s room.“</p><p>„Yes Boss.“</p><p>„how is Happy? Is he angry? He was being very sweet and I just freaked out and ran away...“</p><p>Tony sighed and shook his head. This kid.</p><p>„He would never be angry at you Pete. He was confused like the rest of us but when I explain it to him he will understand.“</p><p>Peter nodded in acknowledgment.</p><p>Dr. Cho came a few minutes later and started the check him up. She wasn’t too happy with how he had worn down his body. Who wasn’t? She made him a diet plan to get his eating habits back to a normal and healthy level and ordered him to bed to catch up some sleep and get his body some rest. Peter gulped hard but nodded.</p><p>Tony seemed to feel his anxiety and offered him to stay. Peter thought for a second if he should say no to keep just a little bit of his pride but he quickly banished that thought. What could be safer than having Tony Stark aka Iron Man watching over you when you were sleeping? Those nightmares wouldn’t dare to even put a foot inside his subconscious.</p><p>To Peter‘s surprise Tony didn’t just sit next to his bed, he lay down next to him and pulled Peter close so that his head rested on the older man’s chest. The slow rhythm of Tony’s heart beat lulled Peter into sleep quickly, and for the first time in over a week Peter slept through the whole night without any nightmares.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>„I‘m not ready to go see him!“ Peter almost shouted in panic.</p><p>„I think it’s important for you to see him. It will help the nightmares when you see him clean and taken care off instead of bloody and dying.“</p><p>Peter put his head into his hands. He knew Tony was probably right but he was scared.</p><p>„You don’t have to go alone. I‘ll come with you to get you out off any hallucinations you might have.“</p><p>„Really? You would do that?“</p><p>„Of course.“</p><p>Peter smiled thankful at the man who just nodded encouragingly. “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>The next day Tony and him drove to the hospital together. They were led to his room where his mother was sitting next to the bed Ned was currently sleeping in. She looked up when he heard the door open and got up quickly when she saw Peter.</p><p>“Peter! My dear boy, it’s so good to see you! How are you?” She looked at him concerned.</p><p>“I’m okay thank you. How are you doing?” He answered politely.</p><p>“We are doing as good as we can in a situation like this.”</p><p>Peter nodded in understanding.</p><p>“I’m sorry Ma’am, do you think you could give as a minute?” Mr. Stark asked nicely.</p><p>“Yes of course, I will get something to eat.” With that she left the two alone. There he was lying. The rising of his chest the only evidence that he was still alive. Many different tubes were coming out if his Body. Peter tried not to look too closely at them.</p><p>He got closer to the bed slowly, Ned’s breathing was evenly. When he was directly beside him he carefully touched the other boys arm.</p><p>Suddenly Ned’s eyes flew open. They were cold and lifeless. He firmly grasped Peters wrist. „You did this to me. This is all your fault.“ blood splattered out of his mouth. „Your hands Are full of our blood. You did this.“</p><p>Peter jumped and looked down at his hands horrified. They were dark red from the sticky and warm substance. The Metallic smell filled his nose and he heaved, suddenly there was a firm hand on his shoulder.</p><p>„It’s not real Peter.“</p><p>Pete looked up, to see Tony next to him. he looked back down at his hands and they were clean. No blood on them. He looked over to Ned who was still peacefully asleep.</p><p>Peter let out a shuddering breath. „thanks.“ He couldn’t express how grateful he was for the man.</p><p>„Anytime kid.“</p><p>Peter smiled thankful at the man then he turned his attention back to Ned. He walked closer to the sleeping boy and sat at the edge of the bed. He could feel Tony close behind him. His hand grounding on his shoulder again. Peter finally realized how much he had missed to see his best friend. He carefully took Ned s hand into his own. For a while they just sat there and it felt so good.</p><p>From that day on he went to visit Ned almost daily. In the beginning Mr. Stark always accompanied him. But the hallucinations didn‘t come up again, so he started to go alone too. MJ joined him sometimes. They would sit next to each other talking with Ned. Though MJ did most of the talking. Peter didn’t feel comfortable enough yet.</p><p>Sometimes she would shift closer to him so their bodies touched. His breathing hitched every time she took his hand. His mind not able to form around the thought that she liked him. One time he heard the door open and he could almost feel the smile of Mr. Stark Before he silently closed the door again.</p><p>It wasn’t until three weeks after the shooting until Ned finally opened his eyes. „Peter.“</p><p>Peter felt the nervousness taking over. The dark brown eyes bored into his own.</p><p>„Hey man.“ Peter’s voice was shaking nervously. He gave his friend a weak and tired smile. Emotions started to well up inside him. The guilt and fear threatening to overwhelm him. The fear that Ned would hate him.</p><p>„Ned I...I am <em>so</em> sorry. I should have...“</p><p>„Dude, what Are you apologizing for? You were totally awesome! You have to tell me <em>everything</em>!“ Ned’s eyes beamed with excitement.</p><p>Tears filled Peters eyes. Maybe there was redemption for him. They would be okay. He would be fine. As Tony said, it was going to take time, for them all to heal but they would get there and they would be fine.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It was so much fun to write this story! Thanks to everyone for your support you are the best!<br/>I have already a new story in mind, a Hydra Peter Story. But it will take a few months before I will post it.<br/>Anyway have a wonderful weekend!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for your support!! I appreciate it a lot!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>